


DADDY ISSUES -Sunset-

by euphorianyx



Series: DADDY ISSUES -Sunset- [1]
Category: jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorianyx/pseuds/euphorianyx
Summary: A top student, marks are always high... College was not a dream for her...Except she didn’t have enough money. Her parents never earned much so they literally took care of themselves. Her boss acting like a dick towards her she quit her job. Even though she had no idea what she let herself into this was her only option.This will be updated twice a week on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Don't forget to leave your comments and kudos.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & You, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: DADDY ISSUES -Sunset- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Not A Choice

Done your hair into a nice ponytail, you checked yourself in the mirror. Your borrowed black skirt was way too short but legs still looked fine. Your loose white shirt tugged into the skirt shown your waist. Your eyeliner wasn’t overdone so it looked good. 

Sighing before you leave your bedroom, you grab your purse with the black high-quality business card. Even this card was screaming wealth. Taking the subway you thought on the way. Could you really do this? You were already one the way but still unsure. Taking a deep breath you realized once again. You had no other option. 

Off the subway, your eyes searched the white letters behind the black card for handwritten address. Found the place sooner than you expected you stopped. This cafe was huge and blissfully designed. It was one of those places that you would leave half of your money for a simple drink. 

Whole the surrounding made you uncomfortable so you took slow steps inside. To see if he arrived already. When your eyes landed in the place you have been told you stopped for a second.

There sat a beautiful man with black hair and a fitted maroon suit. The jacket fitted him so perfectly. His jaw is sharp as he watched outside casually with his chin up. 

You took baby steps towards the table and sat slowly, coughing just to indicate you were there. The man directed his chocolate brown eyes at you. Even his eyebrows were perfectly shaped.

“Mr. Jeon”

You said, voice low. Somehow he did not need the reassurance of who you were. His voice was calm and collected.

“Y/N”

You slightly nodded. The man reached for the dark purple envelope laying on the table. Face serious, he ruffled a few pages.

“Top student... Living with family in downtown...One younger sister... Has a pomeranian named Hushy... You are pretty typical, aren’t you?” 

The things he murmured got you shocked. Voice kind of higher than you expected and eyes probably wide you asked.

“How do you even know that? There actually is a dossier for me?”

A devilish smirk grew on his well-shaped lips.

“I know more than you think... And I know how much you need this.”

You avoided his intense gaze. 

“So what you are doing is some sort of favor?”

Your voice was lower and distant. He noticed that right away then his expression became serious.

“Isn’t it? I am sure I can offer way better than you have now. Whatever is mine will also be yours for 2 years.”

You swallowed out of nervousness.

“Then?”

He keeps those dark huge eyes on yours as he casually answers.

“We will end the contract and you will go back to your own life.”

So this was only for 2 years and everything was going to end clean and simple. Not waiting for your response he handed you another bright red dossier, voice calm as cool water.

“This is the contract. Read it through then we will discuss if there is anything you abstain.”

The damn thing was a few pages with tiny letters. What could have he wanted that much from someone like you? When you started you heard his voice again.

“To tell you from the beginning I expect loyalty and obedience with no question. Is that clear?”

You simply nodded but your name fell from his lips.

“Y/N look at me.”

You raised your head to face him, to be welcomed with an arched eyebrow.

“If you are going to answer me I appreciate you do that with an actual word and by looking at my face.”

His voice was velvet but still dangerous. Eyebrows furrowed with confusion you spoke.

“Uhmmm... Okay, JungKook...”

Before you could back reading the contract he held your gaze with his intense one.

“Let's stick to Mr. Jeon now... If I want you to call me by my name I will let you know.”

He may have an angelic delicate face within a greek god body but he was intimidating as hell. You said yes then tried to focus on the contract. Sipping his drink you could feel his eyes watching you. As you kept reading the contract you stopped at one of the very first paragraphs.

Submissive shall address the Dominant as SIR, MASTER or DADDY at all available times also will pay full attention to him when being spoken to.  
Without given it much thought you asked along with a wide grin.

“You want me to call you these... Really?”

His eyes pierced through your soul.

“Yes, You think it is funny?”

Smile fade away you shook your head. When he answered with a simple good avoided eye contact. Soon another paragraph caught your attention.

Punishment

Punishment will be given for the following offenses:

Cockiness/rudeness  
Any other punishable offense as dictated  
Disobedience  
Incorrect address for Mr. Jeon  
Failing to properly serve  
Achieving orgasm without consent  
Your eyes grew wide, mouth dried. There were actual consequences when you behaved except the way he told you. 

Forms of Punishment

Punishments can include handcuffs, spanking, nipple pinching, hair pulling, withholding of orgasm, any other punishment as he sees fit.  
Punishments are intended as full and complete penance for offenses. Punishments should always fit the crime and would be executed with full understanding that once over, the issue is over.  
You felt your cheeks burning. This beautiful stranger in front of you was taking whole this unspeakable matter as if it was a usual business deal. You left the contract on the table for a good minute. Used your cold hands on your cheeks to calm down. JungKook smirked at you.

“You are pretty innocent for this, aren’t you?”

You said nothing back because he was right. You had no experience. You have been with only two people. One was no other than the hot son of your neighbor. And the other one was your best friend TaeHyung. It was a dare but you both had a great time. Comparing the young beautiful man in front of you, you knew nothing. You almost whispered.

“These punishments are...”

He cut you off to explain.

“Only when you misbehave. I will take it slow in the beginning and you will have a safe word to use when it's uncomfortable.”

You sighed with a little bit of relief. All this stuff was still heavy on you. Your head pounding with lots of thoughts. You should think this through but what was there to think when you pretty much have nothing. Bitting your lip you asked for a pen. 

Surprised for the first time JungKook pulled his jacket. Reaching the pocket inside he took out a black expensive pen. His one damn pen could have paid the entire clothes you had, you thought. 

Your hands were at the very end of the last page. However, he cut you off before you could sign.

“Are you sure about this? Remember I am not pushing you for anything but once you sign this the contract could be terminated only by me.”

Heart pounding as if it was going to rip your chest, your hands slightly shook. You took a deep breath, eyes closed. You looked him in the eye.

“There isn’t much for me to think Mr. Jeon.”

Signed under your name within an instant, you left the pen. Without taking a look at you JungKook signed his part. Then he closed the dossier, pulling his phone from his pocket. You both stood up from your comfortable seats to leave. His voice trailed off as he was busy with what was he doing.

“Now Y/N... I need you to pack whatever is important for you. I will have a car pick you up.”

You stopped walking.

“What?! You mean I have to move in with you?”

He arched an eyebrow at you with an unpleasant stare.

“Yes... It was written in the contract. I live in the middle of this city and I will not wait for your arrival when I need you. ”

This was a problem. A big problem. There was no way you could explain that to your family. You could never break the rules too. This was not going to be easy. Crap... Your voice trailed off.

“But my parents... There is no way I can explain this.”

JungKook looks away, voice calm.

“Not hard to guess.”

Trying to be calm you put a fake smile on your face.

“I was wondering if we could change that.”

JungKook looked at you. Eyes darker and chin up, he looked smug.

“That paragraph is out of the question. You will live with me there is no other way.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Just go and pack your things. I will figure something out and the car will pick you up in 3 hours. Do not be late, ok?”

You let out a bitter laugh.

“So I have 3 hours for an explanation. Thanks”

JungKook gritted his teeth without a word. He sure didn’t like that behavior. He only called a taxi. You said.

“I could have taken the subway.”

He rolled his eyes at you. 

“Why do I get the feeling you are more stubborn than you seem.”

You smiled maybe for the first time. On your way back home in the taxi your phone rang. Not knowing the number you answered with a simple hello.

“Hello Miss Y/N”

A formal lady greeted you then she went on.

“I am calling from the University of Stanford to inform you. All your fees have been paid this afternoon and you are officially accepted as a student now. We would like you to deliver the papers needed by tomorrow.”

You said ok then the line died. The entire 4 years have been paid? Why? The contract was only for 2 years. Why did he pay for all of it?


	2. Sugarbaby

Your fingers ghosted on your not so fashionable smartphone. You just had to ask about this.

Yes, probably something only people like him can afford. Loyalty and obedience, You thought in your head.

Good girl huh? You bitterly laughed at yourself. You earned praise from him, didn’t you? You thanked him because that was how you felt not for freaking praise. Almost reaching your destination, you nervously played with the hem of your skirt. 

There was no way you could convince your family. You could not lie to them, you could not lie to anyone at all. Sighing you left the taxi slowly parked in front of your sheepish faded blue apartment.

Walking in from the narrow dark blue door you tried to put a poker face. Your sister opened the door with a smile.

“Congrats sis.”

She chirped. She was only 2 years younger than you and you two were pretty much like friends. It was usual for her to call you sis. You tried to keep a poker face. Hushy followed her behind and jumped for you to take him. You played along then carried him to the living room.

You saw the head of a man sitting on the couch and your parents were talking to him in a respectful manner. Unsure of what was going on you greeted people. Once she saw you, your mom smiled. Then the man turned towards you, face serious.

“Ahhh Miss Y/N I was here to talk to you about this new extra program for your department which is offered to very few top students.”

The university had no extra program but you remembered what JungKook said. Play along...Bursting into your thoughts the tall and bald man continued with his monologue.

“The minister will provide extra courses and a place to stay if you accept it. The credits of the extra courses will be listed in your diploma when you graduate and extra points will be added.”

Before you could say anything your family was urging you to accept it with proud sparkles on their eyes. Clever you thought, he was clever. There would be no suspicions. He made your family send you away with their own will along with a perfect lie. You simply nodded, mouth dry. If only they knew the truth.

Soon you were in your room packing your beloved stuff quietly. Hushy walking between your legs as if he felt your tension. You picked up one of his toys to put it in your suitcase. It was childish maybe but you couldn’t help it.

Your phone rang tearing the silence of your small room. Of course, it was JungKook. He probably was calling to warn you about time. You only had 30 minutes left. You answered with a flat tone.

“Hello Mr. Jeon”

His voice was casual as he asked.

“Are you all set?”

You sighed.

“Yes... I am.”

His voice trailed off.

“Good, I am going to pick you up.”

You wanted to tell him not to but what was the use. He would do as he wanted in the end. 

“Please not in front of my house. I will walk by the street and...”

He sighed.

“Fine.”

You just said goodbye to your dad, mom and sister. You took a few last-minute pictures with them. They were sad but they were proud of you. Holding their happy faces in your memory you walked out the door. Your dad shouted behind you again.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to drop you off?”

You smiled tried to seem lively.

“No dad, thanks. It is alright.”

They still knew you as their innocent little successful girl. What you felt was a relief but soon guilt kicked in. You were lost in your thoughts as you walked through the street. The chill air caressed your skin. You tugged onto your thin black cardigan. Your sneakers felt comfortable beneath your ripped jeans.

The city lights shined on the black Bugatti. It was way too luxurious to be here. JungKook got out of the car, his huge eyes watching you. You greeted him rather dull. 

“Mr. Jeon.”

Your name fell from his lips melodically.

“Y/N.”

His eyes caught your small features. That outfit looked wild and different, he thought. It was way too simple and rather cheap in his eyes but you still looked gorgeous. Your suitcase was smaller than he expected. JungKook lifted it easily, placing behind the car. You got in without being told. When JungKook took the driver seat his eyes wandered your face. You seemed lost and nervous. You kept playing with your cardigan. JungKook found it cute somehow. He was the first one to break the silence.

“You can talk to me.”

He said voice calm and reassuring. Not knowing what to say words left your dry mouth.

“Will I be allowed to see my family?”

His expression slightly softened.

“Yes, you will. I will tell you when or you can ask me when you need to see them.”

You sighed in relief. It was not a farewell in the end. Your lips curled up and JungKook liked the sight. It was rare to see you relaxed. Another question twirled around your head but it was easier to talk this time.

“I thought someone else was going to pick me up.”

You stated, voice rather calm. He casually stared at you for a mere second.

“Ohh... We are going shopping that's why I picked you up.”

Eyebrows furrowed you murmured.

“Shopping?”

He simply nodded. Soon you were in front of a huge boutique. The wide glass storefront was lighted in an elegant way. JungKook walked in before you. Classy was what you thought when you stepped inside. The black marble ground allowed the light to shine. The silver walls made it even better. 

The black-haired woman in a bright red dress welcomed you by his name, a smile took place on her lips. You took a look around and a lace nude dress caught your eyes. It was rather short but the v cut on the neck was arranged so well. When you took a closer look you saw the price tag. 

6.000 $

Your eyes twice their size you quickly put it back. Little you knew JungKook saw you looking at it. JungKook made a small gesture with his head to the woman in red.

“We will be there. Pick something nice and classy for her. Uhhh... Bring that dress too.”

The woman in red took a look at you with pity on her eyes. Apparently, she did not find you good enough for JungKook. You rolled your eyes. When you noticed JungKook meant the nude dress you shook your head.

“No...Jung... Mr. Jeon... You don’t need to. I was just looking around.”

JungKook chuckled at your words.

“Y/N I can buy you anything you want.”

You closed your eyes and sighed.

“Still no... Just whatever you need me to wear and please do not overdo it.”

His eyebrows were furrowed.

“You really don’t want that dress?”

It was beautiful but you didn’t want it. Everything he bought was going to bury the little dignity you had left even deeper. You shook your head.

“No...”

He watched you with interest.

“Strange” he murmured “But I am buying it anyway.”

You tried not to roll your eyes or hiss.

“Why?”

The room you two walked into was completely white and lightning was better. While taking the huge sofa aside, JungKook answered with an arched eyebrow.

“You do not question me Y/N you do as I say. I know you like it and it will be yours like any other thing I buy.”

He wanted and he did. That was how it worked for Mr. Jeon. However why something you liked even mattered to him? You blurted out.

“Your condition is to buy these, right?”

He just looked at you rather blank.

“Can I add something for this matter?”

He slightly nodded seeming somewhat curious.

“When the contract ends, I want you to have these back, Mr. Jeon.”

Great, you sounded like him. He stared at you, face and voice dead serious.

“Why do you want to get rid of the clothes I haven’t even bought yet Y/N?”

You explained with your eyes on the ground.

“When this ends I won’t have anywhere to wear those clothes. And I am happy with my own stuff so...”

He tilted his head to the side, hair slightly falling to his eyebrows. You were more interesting than he thought. It was the first time he actually had to try to understand someone.

“We will discuss this later.”

You were so ready to object but there was a knock on the door JungKook closed behind you two.

“Sir, can I come in.”

A girl asked. When JungKook told her to do so the tall blonde walked in, dragging the wheeled hanger behind. There were lots of dresses and it was going to be tiring to try them all. She dragged them towards JungKook and he casually spoke.

“The nude”

She held the dress out for you then JungKook told her she could leave. The dress in your hand you looked around. 

“Uhh... Where is the dressing room?”

Head in front he chuckled after your words as if this was some sort of joke.

“Dressing room? This is the dressing room Y/N.”

You froze. That meant you were going to change in front of him while he sat there to watch you. While you were still struggling to process of what was happening he spoke. Voice honeyish yet stern.

“We don’t have all night for this.”

He did not appreciate you keep him waiting. Crap you thought. Taking a deep breath you turned around as if not facing him would help. Walking by the mirror you cursed yourself. Why did you even have your dark blue boxers on with not so matching pink bra? This was going to be humiliating. 

Slipping out of your cardigan slowly you took a deep breath. Other clothing followed slowly. Feeling JungKook’s hawk eyes on you did not help at all. When he saw your boxers and the writing Bad Girl JungKook could not help but mocked you.

“I like the caption but still a wrong choice. It should have been lace...”

You refused to look at him with those burning red cheeks. 

"Well...simple people like me actually use these because they are comfortable. Maybe you can try before you make fun of it.”

You heard footsteps as you were fixing the straps of the dress. JungKook stopped right behind you. He grabbed both your wrists firmly. He put them together behind you, pulling you towards his muscular body. His eyes met yours through the mirror in front of you.

“Watch your mouth” 

He breathed through your neck then whispered.

“Or being here won’t stop me at all. Do you even know the things I can do to you right here Y/N?”

Those words and his touch got your mesmerized for some reason. You faintly shook your head. JungKook pressed himself even more. You felt his body up against yours only his clothing between you two.

“I can bend you over and spank you. I can do more than that...”

Your eyes widen, the chest was rising and falling because of your heavy breathing. His hand let yours go. The other started from above going down slowly. Your skin burned in the trails his touch left. His hand reached to the bottom. Piercing dark gaze on you he zipped the dress somewhat roughly. 

Not knowing what to say you tore your eyes. JungKook wasn’t having any of it. He turned you towards him. His fingers grabbed your chin softly. That beautiful face 2 inches close to you, he ordered with a poker face and stern voice.

“Do not test me Y/N. Especially when I am trying to be kind to you.” 

His breath smelled like tobacco alcohol and mint. Which you couldn’t decide if you liked it or hated it. Strange for someone like you, you wanted him to kiss you. Those lips were like some magnet. You wondered how soft they were. You wondered how his mouth would feel against yours. A very low moan escaped from your mouth.

Your body was already a torture itself for JungKook. Your curvy ass perfectly combined with your thighs. Your slim belly. He wanted to touch you so bad but he had to wait. He couldn’t do this however he was almost rock hard. He had to wait until tomorrow.

This was a preview of what you let yourself into. You didn’t know what to feel. You were scared. You were excited. His touch made you feel different. Swallowing hard you whispered.

“Okay”

When his eyes met you again, you knew it. You quickly completed it.

“...Mr. Jeon”

A smirk took its place on his lips right before he turned around and took his place on the sofa again. 

“We are keeping that dress...”

Then he handed you another one. The night was long but it felt short. JungKook made you try lots of things. Dresses, casuals even shoes. You didn’t even keep track. The things he bought were far more than the things you packed. 

Under the dark night sky, he hit the gas. He was a good driver also fast. Trying not to say anything you focused on the road. The lights were gliding like raindrops. 

Jungkook stopped in front of a carefully trimmed steel door. The huge walls surrounding it stood proud. The door slowly slid and he drove inside. The garden didn’t give away much by the night but it was wide. He parked the door in front of the mansion. 

You got out mouth agape. Black and wide within huge windows the thing was huge. Some young guy wearing uniform walked towards JungKook as he ordered him.

“Johan take the luggage inside then park the car.”

He bowed without a single word. The living room itself was your entire flat’s size. While you were still watching around JungKook made his way to the specially designed glass stairs.

“Come with me.”

With hesitant steps, you followed him. Trying to keep your mind clear of what was going to happen. JungKook stopped in front of a huge white door. He slowly opened it before your curious eyes.

“This is your room.” 

He said with a calm collected voice. You shyly walked in but he didn’t. Instead, he just watched you. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat.

“My room is next to yours but its off limits unless I tell you so. If you need me for anything I will come here. Now have some rest. You have an appointment with our family doctor tomorrow.”

His words echoed through your brain. Forbidden bedroom and appointment. What you were doing hit you right then. And that's why you thought, that's why he wasn’t going to do anything tonight. Birth control first...You sat on the huge bed staring blankly through the walls. You fought your tears. You knew it was going to be like this. You should not have felt like this. You shouldn’t have been weak. Your phone rang in the middle of your deep thoughts. Your cursed yourself. How could you forget about him?


	3. The Bad and The Good

As soon as you saw his name on the screen your heart jumped. You just needed to talk to him but you could not say much and if he ever noticed you cried, things would not be good. Taking two deep breaths before you answer, you tried to calm down.

“Tae…”

You closed your eyes when he almost hissed at you.

“Where even are you?”

He knew. Of course, he knew because he probably talked to your sister. Before you could answer he went on, voice kind of lower this time.

“Your fee is paid all at once and this extra program thing… What the heck is going on Y/N?”

Biting your lip, you took a second. You should have figured something out to say. You could not lie but you could not tell the truth either. Mr. Jeon would never allow that. Even if he would allow you, you would not let Tae know. He has been your best friend and knew everything about you but not this time.

“Chill… Things are fine. Actually, that's some sort of special scholarship. And I have to stay here to… uhmm to… to keep it.”

Tae’s voice was raspy.

“Keep the scholarship? You know I don’t buy that, don’t you?”

You tried to reassure him.

“Tae I told you what it is. Just leave it be. There is nothing to worry about.”

His voice was deep as the Pacific ocean.

“You saying that makes me worried even more. Can I see you tomorrow?”

You thought about it. The contract had restrictions only about sex with others and relationships, not best friends. 

“I will deliver the papers at school tomorrow. How about coffee after that?”

He said “Sure” then you chatted about some random stuff he recently was obsessed with. He took your mind off of those thoughts clouding it up. 

Not bothering to unpack your stuff you made your way through the black wardrobe. It took the whole wall and could be bigger than your entire old room. You looked for something to wear for your sleep. 

Apparently, you had a lot of nightgowns. When did he even buy all of these, you thought. You didn’t remember him putting them in the car or anything. Anyhow you went through them all to find something decent to wear but there was a problem. Almost all of them were lace or see-through to expose your private parts. Shaking your head you finally found a simple black one. Only the chest part was lace but the rest was okay at least. 

After wearing that you slipped between the sheet in your new huge bed. The pastel sheets were silk and so soft. The bed was comfortable more than anything. Maybe there were good parts of this crazy mess you thought. 

By the morning you woke up with a knock on the door. 

“Miss Y/N...”

The bright sunlight dazzled you so you shut your eyes back while trying to answer whoever was on the door.

“Yes…”

The soft voice explained.

“Breakfast is ready. Mr. Jeon would like you to join him.”

You muttered an ok then rushed to the bathroom. You quickly washed your face then combed your hair. Not to keep him waiting you just grabbed a morning gown. When you reached the table you saw JungKook within a simple white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. How could he be wearing such simple stuff but still look better than any of those models?

“Good morning”

You muttered, kind of shy. The woman within white uniform asked.

“Would you like some pancakes?”

You nodded.

“Yes… I love pancakes…Thanks.”

The woman smiled.

“You don’t have to thank me, miss… Chocolate sauce?”

You smiled back.

“A lot please”

JungKook was simply watching you with a smile on his face.

“You love sweet things, huh?”

You nodded, studying his gorgeous face.

“Hmm, I do… Wait… Wasn’t that on my dossier?”

JungKook turned his head to the side with a smirk. Someone getting back at him was unusual besides the smile on your face was beautiful. He could see you were kind of uncomfortable with it. JungKook arched an eyebrow at you while resting his elbow on the table with his fingers locked.

“Are you angry with me because of that?”

However, it was harder for you to read him. His face gave nothing away except that smirk. Those words just hung in silence. You were trying to decide if you should just let it go or speak your mind by taking some risk. Your voice fainted.

“Angry wouldn’t be my choice of word.”

His expression changed… More than a little bit, he was serious.

“Then what is it?”

Your eyes that were glued at the table just made contact with his.

“I get it. You wanted to learn about me before this thing started but you could have just asked me.”

His expression got colder.

“And would you tell me the truth or what I wanted to hear?”

You did not even wait a second.

“Truth… Because that's what you want to hear even if you will not like it, isn’t it?”

Those words startled JungKook for a second. It was jackpot because you got it right. He slightly nodded.

“I had to do it because in my goddamn world you can buy anything you want…Houses…Cars…Diamonds…Even Love… but Trust… And if you want me to trust you…Never ever disappoint me Y/N…”

Jungkook did not sound cold or angry. His voice was the echo of his actual thoughts. You only could nod, had no idea what to say. However, it did not take long for him to go back to his bossy-self.

“Get ready for the appointment after you finish.”

With that, he left you alone with your still full plate. You picked a simple black bottom and a white top. Your shoes seemed worn out so you tried the side wardrobe to see if you can find anything. There were tons of shoes. Any kind but mostly high heels. You picked a white flat one. 

When you went downstairs JungKook was waiting for you in a white t-shirt and dark jeans. Not a usual sight probably, you thought. However, your outfits looked as if they were chosen the same on purpose. Besides he looked more of his age and carefree but still model-like. 

There was another car waiting in front of the door. A silver Grand Cherokee stood there with all its glory. Even getting on that damn thing was not easy.

You were at the hospital soon. Nurses draw a lot of blood as you sat down on some huge chair. JungKook kept watching you. When you looked confused the nurse explained.

“Some of them will be sent for a full check-up.”

Then you were at the doctor’s room. A middle-aged brunette woman walked in. She took her place across the table while greeting JungKook. Her eyes fell onto you as she professionally checked the papers.

“Miss Y/N...Uhhh... By so far I see no problem in your results. I guess we can move on to the little operation you will have.”

Eyes wide you stuttered.

“Operation?”

The woman smiled at you fondly.

“There is nothing to worry about. It will take only a few minutes and by half an hour you will be fine just as now.”

She has shown the tiny IUD device to you and explained how things would go. You quietly nodded then the doctor left the room. JungKook got closer to you from behind, his large hand was on your shoulder.

“I will be waiting here, don’t worry.”

You wanted to put your hand on his but couldn’t. He knew how to comfort someone in the end maybe but it was not your place to do it.

“Thanks, Mr. Jeon”

You faintly answered. 

The operation left no pain at all. There was just this odd feeling and a few blood drops but nothing more. The doctor said you would be fine within a couple of hours and did not write any prescription. Even if she said so, JungKook kept an eye on you.

“How do you feel?”

He asked curiously. You shrugged.

“I am okay.”

And you really were okay except the fact that you have done this just to be fucked by someone you barely knew. Before he got into the car, you explained.

“Uhhh... Mr. Jeon I was asked to deliver my papers to the ministry so I have to go to the campus.”

JungKook arched an eyebrow then nodded.

“Alright... Johan, we will stop by the campus first.”

You did not take the seat.

“Uhhh... I... I will go by myself.”

The door wide open and his hand rested on the edge casually, JungKook ordered.

“Get in the car.”

You did as you’re told. He was so strict about any damn thing. In the car, you texted Tae to check on him.

  


  


You just smiled at his randomness. Tae always had this crazy side that made him fun. Somehow, your smile caught JungKook’s attention. He wondered why were you smiling but masked it with a dull voice.

“Who is it?”

You technically had to say your relationship with him but did not have to specify a name.

“Ahhh... Just a friend from middle school.”

You explained. JungKook heard the honesty in your voice but something was still rolling in his head. It didn’t take long to arrive at the campus. You slowly opened the door.

“Thank...”

You stopped right in the middle of the sentence when he got out too.

“Mr. Jeon Aren’t you going to work?”

He fixed his watch nonchalantly.

“Yes but I have things to do before. Johan will wait for you here and take you back home.”

With an arched eyebrow, you curiously asked.

“Don’t you need the car?”

JungKook stared into your eyes for a mere second.

“I will take a taxi.”

Crap... Was he seriously leaving you under Johan’s watch? You were angry as hell but tried to calm down. Maybe it was better to play it cool before you do anything about this. If Tae weren’t out already you could have canceled on him but he was nearby so it was impossible. He would chase you down no matter what.

You made your way to school. The old brick building was enormous and consisted of different sections. You followed the tiny path within the green field. The huge door opened and there was a desk right across it. A slim young guy stood there. You made your way slowly, asking about the minister’s office. On your way, you called TaeHyung.

“Hey.”

He sounded energic and full of life as always.

“Hey. You aren’t done yet?”

You explained between your rushed steps.

“No, and I have this thing to take care of later. How about you come here so we still can have the coffee?”

He groaned.

“Fine but you still owe me a round for the pool?”

You chuckled.

“Alright, we will play billiard some other time.”

You two hung up. You took two steps towards the door and knocked softly. A middle-aged man answered.

“Come in.”

Just like that you delivered everything to him and signed a few papers. You quietly walked out. On your way, you checked around to see if Tae arrived. Before you could reach the main door Tae walked in. He had a white occasionally cut top with tight jeans. He wore a beanie, the color of milky coffee.

Tae smiled widely when he spotted you. You two hugged as he greeted.

“So... Will you tell me what's going on?”

You shook your head.

“There is nothing going on. I already told you.”

He grabbed two coffees and made his way towards you with a casual walk.

“Alright, either you spill it or I will keep an eye on you to figure it out by myself.”

“Well, I kind of have a sponsor.”

He arched an eyebrow.

“So that's one specific person. Is that a he or she?”

Avoiding his eyes you explained while sipping your coffee.

“He...”

His face was kinda cold, even sharp.

“So you stay with him...What does he want in return?”

Even what you have told was more than you should, so you had to stop. As the contract stated, no one could know about the situation.

“Tae...I told you there is nothing to worry about. I will go to college and keep my grades high. That's the plan.”

His voice was stern.

“What did you get yourself into?”

You shook your head.

“Nothing...”

Tae didn’t buy it of course. His voice got lower as he leaned in.

“Look if you are in any kind of trouble I can help you. I can get you out. Just tell me...”

Looking at his hand laying on your reassuringly, you smiled.

“You know I will call you if I need you. I am fine Tae.”

He smiled back at you. Right then you saw Johan walking through the main door. You had to leave before he saw you with Tae.

“Look actually I am late. I will see you around, ok?”

Tae arched his eyebrows, side-eyeing you.

“Alright...But I won’t let this go Y/N... I won’t.”

Johan got inside while you were walking towards the door. You knew he was suspicious but you had to keep Tae out of this. You made your way to the door with Johan following. He calmly called for you.

“Miss Y/N...Are we leaving?”

You hoped for him not to suspect anything and nodded. As soon as you reached the Jeon mansion you made your way to your room quickly. Running upstairs you slammed the door behind. When you turned around the packages on the bed caught your eyes. All silver and wrapped within lavender-colored ribbons. You pulled the black note card.

  


You opened it hesitantly.

** _I should have bought these to you earlier. They are gifts so I am never taking them back._ **

You opened the rectangle box first. There was a MacBook. Your mouth wide open you went for the second small box. Not much to your surprise it had an iPhone inside. You took a look at the note again. He knew you damn well so he didn’t give you a chance to refuse them.

This was crazy though. With all the things he bought, he spent tens of thousand dollars before he didn’t even lay a finger on you. Shaking your head you kept them in their boxes. You didn’t know what to with them...or him... Rolling your eyes you texted and thanked him anyway.

By the evening when he arrived you greeted JungKook at the door as he wanted. He was wearing a black fitted suit with a white shirt and maroon silk tie. When his eyes landed on you JungKook asked rather nonchalant.

“How was your day? Did you deliver the papers?”

You nodded.

“Yes, Mr. Jeon...The enrollment process is done by today. ”

The maid Lena took his jacket as he asked.

“Anything else?”

Crap... This question was sure of a trap. He was trying you. Keeping it cool you calmly explained.

“Just met with a friend while I was there.”

JungKook didn’t leave his poker face and that was distressing.

“The friend you have been texting?”

He knew, you thought and it was no good. You faintly nod and he said nothing. The dinner was quiet until JungKook broke it.

“Kim TaeHyung, isn’t it?”

You froze with your fork and knife in hand. Hardly swallowed your bite.

“How do you know about him?”

JungKook didn’t look at you.

“You went to middle school and high school together and he lives only 3 streets away from your house. If I want to learn about someone it takes only a few calls for me Y/N.”

Mouth agape you could not say anything back. He had his last bite, wiped his mouth and casually walked. However, before he left the room he ordered.

“Wait for me in your room. I want to see you only in your underwear and leaned down within 5 minutes.”

With every word of his, your heart was pounding faster and faster. Those words got you feeling something you never did. Leaving your plate unfinished you made your way upstairs.

With your mouth dry you undid your buttons with shaky hands. Taking a deep breath you went on. Soon you were only in your bra and panties. Standing at the edge of the bed you put your hands on the sheets. You supported your upper body with them. Legs straight and ass pushed up, you were waiting. Your mind was going crazy with tons of questions but they had no answer.

The door slowly opened and his steps literally echoed in your brain. Breathing heavily you took a look at him. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up and there was no tie. 

The sight was a blessing to JungKook’s eyes. Your long legs and curvy ass on full display only for him. He felt blood rushing to his manhood just by that sight. Meeting some other guy was off-limits and you did it without any permission. Now you were at his mercy.

JungKook got closer from behind.

“You are being a bad girl Y/N. Do you know what happens to bad girls?”

His voice sent shivers down to your spine. You gulped as you answered with a weak voice.

“Mr. Jeon, he is just a friend.”

Right then you felt the spank on your right ass cheek. Surprised, you cried out. Voice deep he reminded you.

“It’s sir...”

Trying to control your breath you nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

Then there was another spank on your left.

“You don’t meet other guys... Friend or not...”

Crying out again you tried to stand still but lost your balance. JungKook ordered with a deep voice.

“Understand?”

You pleaded.

“Yes, sir.”

His voice was stern.

“Stand still and count with me.”

You pushed your ass up again. 

“One″

This spank was harder. Your voice was shaking.

“Two″

That was just the same with the other. You went for three hesitantly. That hit a spot that you never expected. More of a middle but you were more sensitive there.

“Ohhh god”

Your head fell in front of you with the pain yet this strange feeling was building up. JungKook hooked his fingers to your lace panties. You stepped out when they fell at your feet. 

Admiring the flesh turning into bright pink under his hands, JungKook caressed it softly for a moment. Then, without taking another second he kicked your feet apart with a swift move then pushed your head down to bed. He grabbed your wrists and held them together on your back. That's when you felt it. Giant leathers wrapped your wrists as he handcuffed you.

His fingers teased your thighs before they go up. You held your breath when they reached the sensitive spot. JungKook coated his fingers with your warm juices.

“Look at how wet you are.”

He easily pushed two fingers inside you which caused you to whimper in need. Those sounds were music to his ears. He was rock hard by then but he still had to play with you until you beg. He moved them slow teasingly. When he went faster you moaned with each move of those long fingers.

“Sir please...”

His voice was low and wild.

“Please what Babydoll?”

You didn’t know what to say. You wanted more but it was a shame to say it out loud. What was he doing to you? JungKook repeated his question as he removed his fingers.

“Please what?”

His voice was harsh as he demanded an answer. You gave him the look but he ignored without a pity.

“Say it or you get nothing.”

JungKook was stern as he pulled you up on your feet. He made you look into his eyes and kept your chin up so you wouldn’t break it.

“I need more sir.”

He pushed you down on your knees. Rushing his belt along with his zipper. 

“If you suck me well I will give what you want.”

You pulled his pants and boxers down hesitantly. His cock was huge and thick. There was no way you could take him in your mouth entirely. You arranged the handcuffs as much as you could and wrapped your fingers around it. Pumping him a few times you licked the tip.

Your warm hand and wet mouth felt good against his manhood. Eyes closed, JungKook let a deep sigh out. He patted your head slightly then his large hand rested at the back of your head.

“Keep that pretty little mouth open.”

Taking a deep breath you prayed not to gag or anything. Thankfully he took pity on you and moved slowly until he hit the back of your throat. Tears formed in the corner of your eyes yet he did not let go of you. When he finally did you choked on air, your lung drinking the air quickly.

You looked vulnerable on your knees and hands JungKook thought. He got rid of pants and boxers hanging around his ankles then helped you up from the ground. You laid down on the bed as you were told.

JungKook’s long fingers grabbed your handcuffs and tied them up the bedhead. You couldn’t move your hands or arms. Crawled between your legs JungKook undid his buttons and threw his shirt. He had the body of a Greek god and hell... You wanted to touch him badly. 

Hovering over you, his mouth sucked the sensitive skin on your neck. Pulling and nibbling at it, he marked you. You belonged to him and you needed to learn that. You kept moaning as he went down way slower than you wanted.

Marking his way down JungKook was licking your hard nipples. He pinched and pulled them. Your hips moved unwillingly as you groaned. Which caused him to smirk at you. Voice soft as velvet yet dangerous as a venom, he asked

_“Want me to fuck you, don’t you?”_

You nodded frankly.

“Yes, sir.”

His hand traveled down your body, fingertips adoring your babylike skin. JungKook pushed your legs apart as he lined his member through your burning core but waited. You whined in rebellion. 

**“Stand still”**

JungKook commanded with a low, strict tone and dangerously dark eyes. He pushed the tip inside then pulled out. You begged in need. He did it again just to hear you beg more.

**“Keep those eyes open.”**

JungKook ordered again and he pushed his big member in. Trying to keep your eyes you failed but he didn’t notice as he was lost. Eyes closed and biting his lip he almost growled.

_“Fuck... You are so tight.”_

When he moved it was worse. You almost screamed with the sensitivity. However, JungKook did not hold back at all. He was mercilessly deep and fast. By each thrust, your consciousness left you. All you could feel was pleasure. You moved your arms, earning a cocky chuckle from JungKook.

“Do you want to touch me?”

You nodded 

“God... Yes”

Your response caused him to thrust rougher. You kept digging your fingers to your palm. Skin slapping and your screams filled the air. He was hitting that one sweet spot that you couldn’t handle it anymore but he warned.

**“Don’t come without my permission.”**

You were a total mess. His deep yet breathy voice made you even dizzier. Gasping for air you murmured.

_“I... I am so...Close...Ahhh...Sir...Can I...”_

JungKook pulled out which you almost cried out loud. Your body hated the loss of him in your euphoria. His long fingers teased your clit but stopped so soon. You couldn’t form any sort of word anymore. Your body wanted release and you would do anything for him to give it to you.

**“You won’t meet anyone without my permission, _understand_?”**

JungKook held your head in place and you didn’t break the eye contact.

“I understand sir.”

JungKook pushed your legs back as he slid into you again. His fingers wrapped around your throat he pounded into you so fast and deep. This new angle made things even worse. Your whole body was wrapped with that warm yet crazy feeling. Higher than ever you only could whisper.

“Sir ... I”

JungKook groaned.

“Come...”

His release was close as your walls squeezed him so tight. Reaching your high at the same time your bodies gave up. JungKook’s large member twitched inside you. A drop of sweat fell on your shoulder as he released himself in you. JungKook undid the handcuffs rather quickly.

The pleasure was too much for you. You felt light and heavy. Orgasm still not leaving you JungKook pressed your violently shaking body down. Eyes tightly shut you tried to regain your consciousness. You gulped to wet your dry mouth. 

When you opened your eyes JungKook was watching you with his huge dark eyes. The dim light of the room made his sharp jawline look even more beautiful. It danced on his defined muscles as he looked ethereal. Your mind drifted when you noticed the small scars on his body. Wondering why he had them, you were lost in thoughts.

JungKook kept watching you. The way your body shook, the way your head fell back was beautiful. The sounds you made were even better. He enjoyed them way too much. The way your hand shyly rested on his bicep. For the first time, he felt like staying. He wanted you to touch him. He felt like holding you in his arms. 

Could he?


	4. Enemies

By the morning you woke up in your bed alone. You grabbed your phone from the drawer and checked the time. It was late and JungKook probably left for work already.

Still feeling the pain between your legs you headed to the bathroom. Decided to relax a little bit you filled the tub with warm water and bath salt that you found by the drawer. With the relaxing smell of vanilla, you closed your eyes. 

However, scenes from last night started to haunt you. The way JungKook touched you, the way he filled you up. Even though you haven’t had much experience you knew what he did was another level. Your body reacted in ways that you would never expect. 

Trying to shake those thoughts away, you sank into the water even more. That was why you were there, you could not let it affect you. Decided staying there would not help you wrapped the towel and walked out.

When you walked out you were surprised because JungKook was sitting on your bed only in his sweatpants and a sleeveless gray top. You just jumped then put your hand to your chest.

“Ahhh...Really.” 

JungKook chuckled at your reaction as he found it cute.

There was a knock on the door which JungKook answered.

“Leave it there. I will take it.”

Surprised, you sat down next to him.

“I thought you left Mr. Jeon.”

He shook his head.

“Not yet... I just wanted to make sure you ate well.”

He walked through the door and took the breakfast in. Dragging in towards the bed he surprised you. You just realized the bed was still a huge mess from last night. Jumped from your place to make the bed but he stopped me.

“Yoo In will take care of it later. Let’s just eat.”

Your cheeks turned into red. They were obviously going to understand. JungKook smirked as if he knew what were you thinking.

“They all already know... You were pretty loud last night.”

You covered your face out of embarrassment but JungKook gently pulled them away. His huge eyes burned into your eyes directly. Dark hair freely falling to sides made his face look even better. There was a sweet little smile on his lips. 

“Why are you acting like this?”

He asked, truly interested. You tore your eyes away from his, shaking your head.

“I don’t know... It’s just...”

He genuinely explained with a calm voice.

“If you are worried they will be talking about it, they won’t.”

Well, they sure would not as he won’t allow that. You sighed but when to eat anyways. JungKook was watching as you ate. He put the bacon in front of you.

“Here... Try this...”

You just took a bite and the taste swallowed you in. You could not help the sound you made. JungKook stopped chewing his bite as he arched an eyebrow at you.

“Are you always this loud when you eat?”

You smiled at his remark.

“No... Only when the food is art.”

He chuckled after your words. Maybe it was the first time he let his guard down. The laugh made his eyes disappear. He looked so warm and less intimidating. The fact that he stayed just to make sure you had breakfast, laid down there in your bed just like that made your heart flutter. This was unexpectedly domestic and felt like you two were an actual couple.

Not taking too long, JungKook left you with those thoughts as he got to work. The house was all yours so you decided to take a tour around. The huge cinema room was epic. Better then any public cinema, the screen, and sound system were all full quality. You watched the last Game of Thrones episode that you missed. You had plenty of time until JungKook arrived so you kept your mini-tour going.

Then you discovered the huge pool in the backyard. When was the last time you swam? You could not even remember and missed it like hell for sure. Making your way to your closed you picked up a neon-colored bikini. You threw yourself into the cool water right away. 

Few days were pretty much like this and calm. You figured JungKook could be nice when you did not break his rules. The kind of guy to treat you like a princess but fuck you like a slut. Somewhat, you were worried about one thing. JungKook was all in your thoughts and you were becoming attached to him. However, it was a mistake... That you figured out only at the party.

The masquerade party of young elites was the biggest event of the year. Every single one of them to be there at their finest. JungKook got a hairdresser and a makeup artist visit home to help you. You did not want it but JungKook had strict orders.

You were taken extra care of. They just did some masks, used lotions on you. Your skin was flawless and looked brighter. Your hair was done into natural curls and pinned in a classy way. Makeup started with natural bb cream layers. The thin and kinda short artist offered to do contours but JungKook refused. He wanted you natural. After taking some time it ended up with a stabilizer. Looking in the mirror you were surprised. 

JungKook even got a dress designed for you before. Small diamonds created a choker on your neck elegantly. The cut until your belly fit perfectly. The deep V cut in the back ended right above your hips. The long skirt had a deep slit on the right. You walked up to the mirror on the wall of your room. Seeing yourself, you were surprised. This girl was still you but way better and beautiful. 

JungKook interrupted your inner monologue as he walked in. Your dress matched JungKook’s suit. He had a nice fitting burgundy jacket and pants along with a silk black shirt. He had no tie or anything but still looked classy and handsome with his black mask on. His hair was done up perfectly. You wished to see those rude eyebrows of his but the mask covered them, making him even mysterious. Voice soft, JungKook asked.

“Still didn’t wear your mask?”

Fixing his Rolex he took a look at you. He was amazed by your looks. The way that dress complimented your features caused him to want you. The kind of smokey eye make up made your big eyes stand out. He loved the way they looked at him. Those lips were close to their natural pinky color but were killing him inside as they seem wet. JungKook noticed he was almost ogling and cleared his throat then helped you to wear the black mask. He gently fixed the way it hung on your face and tied the strings for you.

You took the long white limo to the hotel the party was going to take place in. JungKook knew you were never in such a situation so he talked about the people you were likely to meet and how they act. 

“Some of them are my enemies so if I say avoid you just stay away from them, understand?”

I just asked confused.

“Enemies? Thought all of these people almost at the same statute. Why would you have enemies?”

He smiled but it was an ironic one. His eyes were dark and deep, face somehow looked tired.

“You would never believe how complicated and corrupted this world is.”

You sighed, so elites had their own problems too. The limo stopped and the door was opened. JungKook got out, holding his hand out for you. There was a rose gold-colored carpet and flashlights started as soon as you stepped out. Thank god Jungkook warned you about that and thank god you were wearing a mask to hide your face. Question after question but all of them were ignored by him so by you. 

The huge white doors were wide open to welcome guests. The carpet followed inside to the huge gap. Silver chandeliers matched the white walls. Another smaller door lead you to the actual room. Small tables wrapped by rose gold covers and flowers with the same color. Waiters and waitresses were walking around in their black and white uniforms. 

As we made our way into some table by the wall a silver-haired guy and girl stood in our way. He had a classic black fitted suit on and pretty lips below the white mask. Those lips curled up as he spoke.

“Bold choice Jeon but still looking fine.”

Though, it felt like JungKook was not impressed. Actually, he was pretty annoyed.

“And you are bold enough to talk to me.”

The man casually chuckled.

“Ahhh... I thought we passed all that JungKook.”

JungKook’s lips pressed into a tight line. The tall beautiful blonde next to him finally spoke.

“Jungkook... How about we have a little chat?”

Not moving an inch JungKook asked with a cold voice.

“Why?”

She smiled brightly.

“I think you owe me that much, don't you?”

JungKook let out a sigh and nod. Then he whispered to my ear.

“I will be back soon. Just find a place for us.”

You picked a table and started to wait however JungKook wasn’t around even though some time passed. He left with a girl and you were all alone. You knew you were just his toy but still... You were annoyed. Did you deserve to wait there like some sort of doll? Besides who was she? He left you alone like this for her. Couldn’t stand staying there any more you just made your way to the balcony. If he wanted to find you he could have found you there too. 

The view was pretty good. The city lights below stars created a great harmony. The wind danced on your skin. You would have found peace if you could stop thinking about JungKook and that girl. As you sighed, you heard some footsteps.

Hoping to see JungKook you turned around, instead, that was the silver-haired guy you saw earlier. You turned back to your view then he stood next to you. The guy asked with a melodic voice.

“We haven’t met yet, right?”

You simply nodded. He turned towards you slowly.

“Jimin... And you are?”

Still avoiding his eyes you answered.

“Y/N”

He smiled warmly.

“Y/N you are beautiful and exactly JungKook’s type.”

You didn’t know what to say so simply thanked him. It was a compliment in the end, wasn’t it? The guy took a step closer.

“Ahhh you seem bored. He kept you waiting too much, didn’t he?”

You just eyed him and tried to keep your tone calm.

“Could say the same to you.”

Jimin nod, as he put his hands in his pocket.

“How about I grab some drink for us?”

You thought for a second. You knew you shouldn’t do this but you didn’t want to wait alone. If he was there with a girl you could be here just chatting with him. You said okay, soon Jimin came back with two glasses of rose wine.Taking a sip you asked.

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

His head fell in front of him momentarily then he answered with a lower voice.

“It does... Especially thinking he is Ji Hyo’s ex-fiancé.”

You couldn’t believe what you heard. He was engaged to that girl. Why has he never mentioned that before? You recalled the moment four of you met. The way he looked at her... You felt this pain in your chest. Heart almost tightening as it pounds faster. You just did not like this. You had no right but you couldn’t stop it. Noticed your behavior Jimin asked calmly.

"You didn't know that?"

You had to get a grip on yourself. Clearing your throat you went for the perfect lie.

"I knew he had one. Just had no idea it was her."

Thank god Jimin seemed to buy it. Feeling the need to shift the topic and out of curiosity you asked with your eyes fixed on Jimin.

“Why didn’t you stop her?”

Jimin’s eyes were deep as you could see from his mask.

“Just needed to see what happens.”

You just swallowed the wine as if it was water. Have not had a sip yet Jimin handed his glass to you with wide eyes.

“Take this but go slow, okay?”

You just shook your head. The second glass went down the hatch. Jimin put his hand on your shoulder gently.

“It's getting cold why don’t we go inside?”

You just didn’t want to go there. You just wanted to stay until you pull yourself together. You were angry with him but you didn’t want to be like this. This wasn’t you and made no sense at all. You refused Jimin’s offer.

“No, I would rather stay here...”

You sat down the fancy large bench. Jimin sighed as he sat down next to you. Jimin gently left his jacket on your shoulder. You slightly smiled.

“Thanks...”

Jimin took his mask off as he asked with a low serious voice.

“Well... I said I decided to wait but why don’t you go and find them?”

His face was beautiful. It seemed sweet yet sharp. You looked away as you answered his fair question.

“Well... Let’s say it's out of my boundaries...”

Jimin noticed the deepness in your voice. You just wanted to go and find them but you couldn’t. First, you did not want to see him with that girl. Second, you were just his toy, not his girlfriend or anything. You were no one in the end. You could not question Mr. Jeon for anything.

Jimin arched his eyebrows.

“Interesting choice of words Y/N.”

You let out a bitter laugh.

“Don’t think of it big though...”

Surprisingly you and him ended up as friends of destiny. Jimin knew there was more of your story but he could have wait for you to trust him to tell it. He asked for drinks again and while waiting you wanted to get rid of the mask. The strings were tangled so you couldn’t do it. Jimin offered his help. He was trying to fix and take it off it carefully and slowly with his small fingers. However, you heard that very familiar deep and strict voice.

“Get your dirty hands off of her Jimin. You don't miss any chance, do you?”


	5. Anger

When JungKook saw you and Jimin together, his brain hardly proceed the sight. His number one enemy with you. He didn’t know what happened but he knew you shouldn’t have been there and he knew things Jimin could do. JungKook’s protective instincts were quick to react as he pulled you back to himself.

**“Get your dirty hands off of her Jimin. You don’t miss any chance, do you?”**

His voice was deep and venomous. Your eyes desperately searched his as his pitch-black eyes burned into yours. They were different. What you saw was more than anger. Even though you wanted to say something you couldn’t. You were way too confused to talk. JungKook was intimidating most of the time but never reached this point before.

_“We are leaving.”_

You nod as you took Jimin’s jacket off slowly. Your hand reached to hand to him slowly. Much to your surprise Jimin had a pleasant smirk on those perfectly shaped thick lips. How could he do such a thing in this situation, you thought. Though you did what a nice person needed to do.

“Thanks, Jimin.”

Jimin got serious after your monotone voice. JungKook rolled his eyes and sighed. You both turned around to leave but Ji Hyo stopped you. A wide grin appeared on her dark red lips as she eyed JungKook up to down with lust-filled eyes. Her voice was pretty deep.

“Ahhh...You waited a lot, didn’t you? Sorry... We lost track of time.”

What was that now? You and JungKook were faking it as if you were an actual couple but wasn’t that too much of her even though she was JungKook’s ex-fiancé? You could be nothing to JungKook but still had self-respect and pride. You flashed back a grin to her.

“Ahhh it's okay... I didn’t even realize. Jimin was a great company...”

JungKook arched an eyebrow hence Jimin’s smile was back and wider.

“You better take her inside JungKook... She is probably cold again.”

JungKook bit down on his lip and his hands turned into a ball of fists but no word left his mouth. JungKook grabbed your wrist as he dragged you along with fast steps. You passed the huge door but turned right after that. There was another black door which was less fancy and smaller than the main door. The tall blonde guy in uniform greeted you respectfully.

“May I inform the vale for your ride?”

JungKook simply nodded. His eyebrows were still knitted together and he was tense. The thoughts were twirling around his head. He could have taken everything but not you boosting Jimin’s ego in front of him. The more JungKook thought the more his annoyance grew.

The limo arrived quickly and you took it quietly. JungKook closed the window between you and the driver. His eyes and that voice were scary when he spoke.

“How dare you talk to Jimin like that?”

You just opened your mouth to defend yourself but he went on, not even waiting for your answer.

“How dare you humiliate me in front of him like that?”

The street lights reflected in his eyes and the shadow made them look sharp. You were lost and had no idea why was JungKook reacting this way. Refusing to look into his eyes you spoke.

“Sorry, It was out of my boundaries to be there with him but I was alone and bored so...”

JungKook cut you off as he hissed.

“So that makes it okay?”

Why were you the one to be blamed when you knew nothing at all? He was the one who caused all these things to happen. Even though that was not your intention you snapped back at him.

“Excuse me Mr. Jeon but you left with another woman without a word and were nowhere to be seen for more than an hour. I may be your plaything but I still...And I found out she was your fiancé only after Jimin told me.”

JungKook’s lips just gritted his teeth out of annoyance then he bit down them. The purple shade went darker.

“Were you jealous that I was with her?”

The question that left his lips surprised JungKook. He didn’t know why he wondered. Did a part of him wanted you to be jealous?

Never you have ever seen JungKook like this. He was completely out of his freaking mind. You were jealous and you still had some pride left in you but admitting jealousy would only cause problems. Swallowing those words back you just shook your head as you let out a breath.

“I know my place for you Mr. Jeon but...I still have my self-respect. Come to think of it are you maybe jealous because he is with your ex and that's why you are reacting this way now?”

Your not so filtered yet on-point words added fuel to the fire. JungKook grabbed you by the wrist. With his tight grip and force, your upper body leaned towards his side. His eyes were so cold that they made you shiver.

“Jealous huh? Jealousy is the last thing I would feel for them Y/N”

Then, he abruptly stopped, eyed you up to down.

“Turn around.”

That was a command and you had no other option but do what he said. You moved slowly, heart racing with expectation. As JungKook got closer you felt his fresh breath playing around your neck. His porcelain hand reached for the tie on your neck. He just ripped the diamond string and they spill around falling here and there with their rainbow lights reflected. Your hand caught the upper part of your dress. Cheeks burning red you stared back at him shyly.

“Mr. Jeon...” 

JungKook didn’t stop even after your plea. His finger ghosted down on your back. A hand rested on your shoulder JungKook made you face him again. Voice shaky, you asked.

“Mr. Jeon...Are we gonna do...Do it here?”

JungKook arched an eyebrow.

“You don’t question me Y/N... I say... You do and if I want you here and now that's what I do.”

Those simple words and that voice already sent heat through your core. His eyes never left yours as his hands grab the edge of the low cut. Your heart pounded fast so you tried to breathe and calm down.

When you slowly moved your hips up JungKook ripped it as tear the remaining part of the dress off of you. Bitting down your lip you watched his next step.JungKook pulled away slowly. He opened the window just to throw the dress away. Not even caring to pay a glance at you, he spoke with that sweet venom voice.

“You smell like him... Do you think I want my girl like that Y/N?”

His eyes burned back into yours, demanding an answer. You looked down.

“No Sir...”

Taking you by surprise JungKook pushed your back down on the black leather seat. His body leaning on you with your legs apart, his lips attacked your neck. The street lights passing through above you made your headlight along with his abuse on your sensitive skin. JungKook slowly went down sucking and nibbling at your soft places.

“You”

He stated while placing a kiss on the top of your right breast. His hand cupped your other breast.

“Are”

He went on as he flicked his tongue on the hardened nub.

“Mine...”

He pressed his hardness down even more as he trapped your wrists on the window.

_“And I don’t share.”_

His free hand slipped under your black lace panties. Fingers trailed gently between your silk folds. You moved your hips desperately while trying to contain your low whimpers. He just waited until your impatience grew. JungKook smirked at you as he easily slid two fingers in. He moved them easily as you were already wet from teasing. Every move of his long fingers was driving you insane.

JungKook loved the desperation in your eyes. Even though your words were sharp you were under his control in the end. The way you pressed your lips not to make any sound provoked him. He needed to hear from you.

“Don’t hold yourself babydoll... Let him hear from you. Let him know how good **I **make you feel.” 

After those words, JungKook curled his fingers up and moved them faster. They were hitting a sweet spot that you could not handle. You just let those moans and whimpers out. Close to the edge, you shut your eyes. Jungkook allowed his fingers to rub your clit. Hardly putting words together breathily you tried to speak.

“Sir... Can I...Ahhh"

You fell from your high hard when he removed his fingers without a single word but didn't let your wrists go. You cried out in frustration. However, JungKook commanded with a low voice.

“Open your mouth...”

When you did he held his long fingers in the air.

“Clean them...”

You sucked slowly with flicking your tongue, eyes never leaving his. That stare drove JungKook crazy as if the sounds you made were not enough already. The ever so strong Jeon JungKook was affected by someone like this. Refusing to give it much thought, he ordered again while looking down on his belt.

“Undo it...”

While undoing his belt the faint sound of fabric was exciting for both of you. You thought he would take you on top of him but Jeon JungKook had other plans. You put your hand on his shoulder and were ready to climb on him but he stopped you.

“No baby... Bow that head down and wrap those lips around me.”

You just sulked and JungKook found it cute. You being in need of him was something he enjoyed. You were so frustrated when he teased you. He watched you lick your lips before going down on him. Inside he thanked that you signed the contract because you were more than he expected.

You let your tongue swirl around the tip. JungKook pressed his lips into a tight line. You noticed a vein through the base and your tongue followed it down. You wrapped your hands around and pumped him a few times, earning low delicious groans from him.

JungKook allowed sweet feelings to sink in and laid his head back on the seat. His big eyes faintly followed your every single move. When you began to use your hand and tongue he was enjoying it. The pleasure spread through his body and he needed more. When his hand finally found your hair he began to push your head down.

His huge member hit the back of your throat and you tried to keep still. JungKook released himself as is member twitched. Head almost in the clouds he watched you swallow every drop of his cum.

Catching his breath as he recovered from his high, JungKook took his jacket off. You watched him in awe as he went for his shirt. His moves were clean-cut and expression was serious. His sharp jaw made him look mature and manly. The way his chest muscles and arms move as he unbuttoned his shirt was hot. Nevertheless, he woke you up from your daydream when he handed his shirt to you.

“Wear it...”

When you squinted out of annoyance, JungKook smirked at you.

“You know... Bad girls don’t deserve to come.”

Out of pride, you said nothing but the need was killing you. Pressed your legs together you bit down your lips. However, the perfect perfume of his coming from this shirt was not helping you at all. You tried to focus on something else. Watching outside from the window was not enough to distract you. You felt his eyes on you yet did not look back.

You replayed the events of the night in your mind. Finally your mind off of how JungKook would take you, you wondered. Before your brain caught up the question left your lips.

“Why did you and Ji Hyo break up?”

The question definitely caught JungKook off guard. He was obviously considering if he should answer it or not. What happened with Ji Hyo was an unpleasant memory he did not want to remember.

He was blindly in love with her yet she was a sly fox. She basically used his love and created a fund for herself out of his notice. She saved the money he leaked there. She was planning to use it with Jimin later on. That's was the first time he learned not to trust people. JungKook closed his eyes as he sighed.

“I was in love with her but she tried to use me for my money...”

Not trying to hold back at all you just shared your thoughts right away.

“Was she your first love?”

Eyes kind of wide with surprise JungKook simply nodded. Thinking how he would have felt back then you spoke with a low voice.

“But you still talk to her...”

Not looking at you JungKook spoke with a low and somewhat soft voice.

“Things are not that simple... That's the least I could tell Y/N but...I prefer not to talk about it.”

You licked your lips as you were nervous before you spoke.

“Mr. Jeon... Maybe it is not my place to say this but it seems like you are trying to fight everything alone. Just don't."

JungKook arched his eyebrows at you questioningly as he asked with a calm and collected voice.

"Why?"

You look into his eyes, but fingers still played with the hem of his shirt.

"It is tiring... Even if you are strong.”

JungKook felt something inside him break. He just didn’t know how those words managed to do that but they did. Maybe because he heard honesty and sympathy in them.

The driver mildly stopped the limo in front of the Jeon mansion. The housekeeper opened both your doors. JungKook fixed his jacket before he got out of the car. You followed him with worried steps.

The housekeepers were eyeing you because of the shirt but you could not care less. You couldn’t read JungKook at all. Was he mad at you for that too? Maybe you should have just shut your mouth.

You just made your way upstairs with your head in front. You noticed his footsteps behind you. When you stopped in front of your bedroom door JungKook was right behind.

Eyes locked on you he shut the door behind him. All of a sudden he swept you from the ground. Not to fall you wrapped your arms around his neck. He threw you on the freshly changed lilac-colored sheets.

Caressing your hair for a few times he stared into your eyes. You put your hand on his. Maybe he was finally going to kiss you. Maybe you could touch him finally. However, JungKook just turned you around with one swift move.

“Stand still...”


	6. Plaything

“Stand still.”

You obeyed JungKook as he reached for the drawer slowly. He pulled something but you were struggling to see. Dim light in the room hid it perfectly. Soon your vision was blocked completely somehow. The soft black fabric JungKook carefully placed on your eyes took it away from you. 

_“Huh! ” _

You murmured, breathing heavily. You felt JungKook’s heavy body on your back. He placed a feathery kiss to the shell of your ear as he whispered with a low lustful voice.

“Do you trust me?”

You answered, voice breathy.

“Yes, sir.”

You were not going to see but you still knew he would not hurt you. JungKook flipped you over again. You felt his lips ghosting over yours. 

Everything was different. You felt what you couldn’t feel before. You heard what you couldn’t hear before. Your sense of smell was its maximum. His perfume smelt even better mixed with his skin’s natural odor. 

JungKook’s fingers wrapped your throat, applying just the right amount of pressure. It did not exactly cut your breath completely but made you dizzy He opened the first button and allowed you to breathe but hand still there. You gasped for air. You looked undeniably sexy wearing only his shirt so JungKook decided to keep it on.

His fingers rather gently pulled your panties down. Having your feet free from it you curled your legs. You felt JungKooks weight lifted from the bed.

“Don’t move.”

After that certain command, you heard footsteps. The door closed with a thud, leaving you with mysteries. Your body was all free yet you had to stay still. It was harder than you thought. 

Not keeping you wait for too long, the door slowly opened. JungKook’s smell filled the air again with a mix of alcohol. Something was thrown onto the bed next to you. JungKook’s hand trailed on your thighs as if it was firing your skin up. He ordered with a flat tone.

“Open your hand.”

You did as you are told. JungKook took one last big sip. After that, something cold dripped down on the shirt through the way up on your body. He placed it in your hand. This was a freaking glass as you felt the material.

“This is my favorite whiskey... Don’t spill it.”

You felt him getting closer. His lips were right over yours. He poured the whiskey to your mouth slowly. When he is done JungKook lightly pressed his lips to yours. 

His hands moved up and grabbed your belly. He pulled you down somewhere in this huge bed. Then you heard a threatening chink. JungKook’s huge hands massaged your right ankle. Something you assumed to be leather, wrapped your ankles. He reinforced the tiny belt.

“Mr. Jeon...”

His hands reached for your chin. He grabbed it without too much force, 

“Let me remind you...How you should call me?”

You reached for a kiss but his breath was coming from a little far as he pulled himself back from you a little. JungKook cockily wanted an answer. You could be blindfolded but you were sure he arched that eyebrow with a playful smirk. Wishing to see him you answered.

“Sir...”

He caressed your hair gently.

“That's my good girl.”

He got back to work on your left ankle. He cuffed it and chained it to the edge of the bed. When he finished your legs were widespread for him and you could not even move them an inch.

“What was your safe word, baby girl?”

Your murmured trying to control your breath. 

“Latte...”

JungKook found your choice of word funny when he first heard it. Who would have picked latte, except you? Your shaky breaths almost echoed in the quiet room. 

JungKook was in pain just because of the sight in front of him. His cock was throbbing in his pants. He almost ripped his belt’s shiny silver buckle out of impatience. He was amazed that you were already so wet.

With a groan, JungKook pushed his tip in your heat. After your whimper, he pulled out. You protested out of frustration. If your legs were free you would have wrapped them around him. Having your hands free did not do much because you had to hold the glass.

Teasing you JungKook just did the same but waited for a while this time, not moving at all. He just pulled away again, driving you insane. You begged shamelessly.

“Sir, please... I need you.”

After those words, JungKook buried his thick cock in you with one sharp move. Every cell in your body was awake and hungry for this. JungKook picked a fast pace from the beginning.

Your moans and cry outs were music to his ears. You were tight and took him so well. Your burning heat spread through his body too. You were the only one bring him the pleasure he needed. No lie, he enjoyed other women too but you were different. 

His hand traveled on your creamy soft skin with their own mind as they followed your arms up. JungKook wrapped his fingers around your throat again as he pounded you faster. He was pressing that one spot again. Losing yourself your eyes rolled back. You wrapped your hand to his wrist but did not mean to stop him. 

As if he knew JungKook gave you a break. The way you could not move your legs just made everything worse. He was so deep almost as if he is going to tear you apart. It was almost painful but the pleasure definitely won over. Putting your hand on his skin where you assumed to be his groin, you rushed the words 

“Slow...Slow...down...Ahhh”

That was a mistake to let the glass fall down. He brushed your hand away within a few seconds. He wrapped his hand to your throat, cutting your breath completely this time. Before he allowed you to breathe again JungKook spoke with a low, stern voice.

“We play with my rules princess... And you spilled my drink. Now just be a good slut and take it.”

As you coughed, JungKook started to pound into you rough and fast. You tried not to scream but failed. Hands grabbing sheets, tears started to form in your eyes. This pleasure was more than you could handle. 

You shook your head when his thumb rubbed your clit softly. He started with faint lazy circles as he keeps moving in and out you deeply. 

“Sir please...”

Your begging was ignored by JungKook. He was too caught up to hold back. Even if he had the chance he would not hold back though. You felt too good, to take it slow. The way your walls started to clench around him threw JungKook on the edge. He was close but he just took it.

His thumb rubbed your clit faster and mercilessly as his moves got somewhat sloppy. Between his deep thrusts, he commanded.

“Come baby girl...”

Both your heads were thrown back you muttered.

“Thank you, Daddy...”

Every nerve in your body was resolved. You fell hard from cloud nine while your body was uncontrollably shaking as if it was about to disintegrate. JungKook held you down till they die down. His long fingers gently removed the blindfold. JungKook slides down slowly, eyes never leaving yours. He placed a kiss right below your belly button. You flinched, causing him to smirk.

JungKook removed the cuffs from your ankles gently. With your last drop of energy, you curled up like a little child. JungKook sat down next to you. His large and soft hand caressed your cheek for a moment, wiping the tears that almost fell.

“You did well... Now, what does my baby girl want?”

You bit down your lip as you murmured with a tired voice.

“Will you help me sleep?”

Your request was what he feared. An expensive bag or shoes would be way easier. Why would you want such a simple thing? It was simple but not for him. He has never slept next to a woman after her.

“I can’t sleep here.”

JungKook explained. He tried to sound strong but you knew he wasn’t. Your captivating innocent eyes never leaving him, you spoke.

“You don’t have to... Just stay here till I fall asleep.”

You had no idea why you asked for such a thing and JungKook had no idea why he accepted. It just happened. He laid down next to you, wrapped his strong arms around your tiny body. 

JungKook opened his eyes with a familiar yet odd warmth next to him. He blinked for a few times until his mind caught up with what happened. He spent the whole night right next to you.

He was supposed to be back in his damn room. How did he sleep here like that? He should have been uncomfortable yet he was not. He took a look at you. Silky hair softly fell to your pillow you were so peaceful and beautiful asleep.

JungKook took a deep breath. Carefully untangling his arm from you, JungKook moved slowly. He finally freed himself when you shifted in your sleep. JungKook watched you with wide eyes. When he noticed you were still sleeping he let his, he felt relieved. Thank God he managed not to wake you up.

He sat still for a good moment. Hand caressing his chin withing deep thoughts. You were better off not learn about this. Jeon JungKook had rules and they were to keep. He dragged his feet out of your room as he promised himself not to do this again.

You woke up to your empty bed almost an hour later than JungKook. You did your self-care before you walked out. JungKook was in casual indoor clothes. He had black sweatpants along with a baggy white t-shirt. His hair was still wet. 

The mouth-watering breakfast was all ready. The fresh smell of coffee coming from him got your attention. You poured a cup for yourself while JungKook pulled his chair to sit.

“I am free for today. Is there anything you want to do?”

Having a sip, you thought for a short moment.

“Uhhh... There is an event for street performers tonight. I want to see it.”

JungKook arched an eyebrow at you but somehow could not reject it. Your simple requests still surprised him. JungKook took another bite.

“Next week I will have three days off. I will take you somewhere.”

You just nodded. Did not ask where or why. Stopped chewing you asked for something he didn’t expect.

“Mr. Jeon... Can I see my family before we leave?”

Even this was proof of your selfless character. JungKook accepted your request. Though he wondered if you would change by time. You spent the afternoon talking about this and that. JungKook asked a lot about your past but just changed the topic when it came down to him. 

While getting ready, you picked a dark blue t-shirt along with ripped blue jeans. You did a light make up. Your nude matte lipstick completed it. When walked in you were done.

“I am ready.”

You explained as you grabbed your leather jacket. Much to your surprise, his clothing choice matched yours again. Tight jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket along with a cap. You just could not help with your chuckle. When he stared into your eyes questioningly, the smile fade away.

“Sorry... It’s just... I am not used to seeing you like this.”

JungKook explained with a flat tone.

“To hide my face...”

By the night you walked around. Stopped in front of a few musicians, listening to their unknown melodies under the clear sky. There was a dance group got your attention. They were pretty good as far as you could tell. 

JungKook did not talk pretty much but this turned out better than he expected. These people seemed happy with what they were doing. You seem happy that you were there. 

After the dance ended you kept walking. The middle-aged man was playing saxophone. He just gestured for you two to go closer. JungKook just shook his head but you were already going for it. As he could not stop you, JungKook unwillingly followed. The man spoke slowly.

“I will play this song for you. And if a man can’t lead a woman for a dance, he can’t be with her... I see harmony within you two... So give it a try...”

JungKook was in utter shock. He was sure not going to dance in front of all these ordinary people. He grabbed your wrist to move on then he heard the man murmuring.

“Such a pity...”

How could this man pity him? If only he knew JungKook had you all to himself... With everything you have... JungKook stopped, turned right away. 

“Go for it.”

His voice was that stubborn tone again. You shook your head.

“Mr. Jeon... You don’t have to do this...Let’s go.”

JungKook fixed his eyes to yours.

“Too late Y/N... Just leave yourself to me.”

You had an unplanned dance along with a random beat. JungKook lead you easily as he turned you around. You swayed here and there. His grip on your waist tightened as you went on. Before you knew the man stopped when JungKook pulled you towards himself.

It was hard to focus as you two were standing so close. You only noticed the loud cheers from the crowd later on. Cheeks flushed you told JungKook to take you away from there.

The night was fun and it ended peacefully for both of you but the following part was not the same. JungKook woke up with a call from his dad.

“Son...What the hell were you thinking?”

JungKook squinted rather sleepy as he tried to figure it out.

“What was I thinking?”

The voice almost growled.

“Last night was too much. I want to see you. NOW.”

JungKook picked one of his suits and got dressed quickly. He left quickly with a simple glance. No words or nothing else. He read the news Johan handed to him before he left on his own. The pictures of you two dancing were everywhere. There was even a video. 

His dad was right. What was he thinking? Nobody would recognize the** top million dollars worth CEO?** He wouldn’t have done that if he were not with you. Thinking how he could explain the awkward situation, JungKook pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

In your case, Taehyung literally called you a thousand times. In his last message, he told you he was going to visit Jeon company to see JungKook. You just changed into something simple and Johan drove you. 

You met TaeHyung in your favorite park. He was sitting under the tree you used to do for the last 5 years. Seeing you walking towards him Tae looked away. He was angry as hell, even visible from afar.

You sat right beside him, taking cigarette away. He just objected but you did not give it back. His eyes finally met yours.

“So you were with him the whole time? When you ignored my texts, my calls. When did you refuse to meet me? I really can’t believe you Y/N...”

You looked down, feeling guilty. Taking a deep breath, you thought about how you could explain. You reached for his hand.

“Tae its nothing like that...”

Tae rolled his eyes at you as he pulled his hand away.

“Than what is it like Y/N? All you do is ignoring me and you have no explanation at all.”

His voice was deep and hurt. Seeing him this way broke your heart. He was your best friend and you were losing him. You desperately tried.

“TaeHyung we are not a couple !”

TaeHyung shook his head. This was the first time he kept his distance to you. The warm and smiling Tae was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he was cold.

“Tae remember I told you I am under contract.”

Tae stopped for a moment. The wheel in his brain was turning.

“So you are under _**his**_ contract?”

You helplessly nodded. The harder part was not this.

“And living with him is a part of it.”

As you explained Tae bit down his lip. _Just a part of it_, he thought. Tae could be everything but not a fool. Living with him, the contract, paying whole your fees, expensive clothes...Tae knew what was going on. Pity that he could not see it before. His eyes were sharper than any knife. They were deeper than any cave. He could not help but snap at you.

“You are his... plaything, aren’t you?”

His words echoed in your brain. 


	7. Troublesome

“You are his...play thing, aren’t you?”

TaeHyung’s simple yet sharp worded question echoed in your brain. You just had no idea what to say. Mind almost a blank space you stared at him. You held his hand.

“Please...Tae just forget about this, huh?”

TaeHyung stared at you with wide eyes then rolled them.

“Seriously! Tell me... Do you sleep with him?”

You just flinched after the harsh way he spilled those words. A faint nod was your only response and Tae did not say anything back. His intense gaze just drunk you in.

“I just can’t... believe this.”

His hands almost pulled his hair when they went around his hair. His light brown hair was a mess when Tae finally let them fall back on his cheeks. Tears formed in your eyes. You desperately pleaded.

“Don’t hate me for this. I just can’t have you hate me Tae, not you...” 

TaeHyung kept quiet and it hurt you more than anything. He was literally everything to you. When you were 5 and you fell down from the swing Tae took care of you. When you were made fun of at high school he was there to protect you. He was the last person you wanted to hurt. He was the last person you wanted to hate you. Your hands on his cheeks you forced Tae to look at you.

“Tae I am sorry. Can’t you just pretend as if you haven’t heard anything.”

TaeHyung pulled your hands away from his face. His fingers still wrapped around your tiny wrists. 

“How can I let this go?”

You bit down your lip.

“You have to...”

TaeHyungs pupils were dilated in disbelief.

“How the hell do you expect me to act like nothing is going on ?!”

You avoided his piercing gaze on you. Wrapping your arms around your pulled legs, you sighed.

He was fairly mad but more to him than he was mad at you. TaeHyung’s soft hand tugged your hair behind your ear gently. His expression was more curious than angry.

“Why are you doing this? I mean...You are not this kind of girl Y/N. The Y/N I know would never do this.”

A bitter laugh escaped from your lips. You nod with a deep sigh.

“It was my last option. The due was so close and you knew how my boss acted... If I become a lawyer I can earn a lot of money and take care of my family too.”

Tae watched your every single move. If there was something odd he could tell it right away. You were telling the truth when you said you were fine. You still were honest when you said why did you do this. Tae wanted to be mad. He had to be mad at you but how could he? Avoiding your eyes he asked with a low voice.

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

You smiled brightly. A smile that he loved to see. 

“You are not different than I am Tae. How could I ask for that amount of money?

He did not say anything back though you knew everything. He would have tried anything to help you. TaeHyung’s eyes were guided to distance. He did that only when he was lost in thoughts.

You just sat there under the bright blue sky covered with small cottonish clouds. Tae still did not like the way someone else has control over you. He was already thinking to find something that would get you out. Hugging Tae you whispered.

“You don’t hate me, do you?”

Tae wrapped his arms around you as he pulled you even closer.

“I don’t hate you...but him...”

Saying your goodbye you moved to leave. Tae stopped you as he grabbed your arm.

“When will I see you again?”

He asked with concern. You thought for a moment.

“I will visit my family soon. I will see you when I do.”

Tae sighed before he let you go. On your way back to the car you thought what to do? You somehow managed to get Johan off of your back but he was going to tell you left home. What should you do? Tell JungKook the truth or white-lie to keep Tae out of this. You stared out of the window absent-minded.

When you left Tae walked around aimlessly. Right before he stepped out of the park there was a small kiosk. He stopped there to buy a pack of cigarettes. He promised to quit for you but he needed to clear his mind. Leaning his back to the wall he lit up one.

There must be a way to set you free. He could have gone to the company to make a scene but that never seemed right. He was thinking about what to do. First, he needed some information about JungKook and the company. If he were to meet JungKook at any circumstances he had to be ready for it. 

He also needed to know what type of contract you were under. From what he understood it was not something easy to get rid of but there was always some way. Determined to find it Tae took his phone out of his pocket. He clicked the first link that appeared on the search.

JungKook parked the car to the section for family members. When the automatic door swiped each side, he walked in fastly. The employees greeted him with respect which JungKook responded with a simple head gesture. 

His father’s right-hand man Mr. Sung Ki kept a poker face until they were alone with JungKook. When they took the elevator together he explained with a concerned face.

“I don’t know what happened but he is going crazy.”

Rubbing his eyes tiredly JungKook took a deep breath. 

“I will take care of it.”

While he was fixing his jacket, Sung Ki informed his father about JungKook’s arrival. Father Jeon was sitting behind his huge mahogany table that was carved with utmost care. Eyebrows furrowed he just gestured JungKook to sit.

Fixing the sleeve of his black fitted suit the man placed his sharp gaze on his son. His voice was cold and calm when he began to question him.

“What are you doing with a simple girl like Y/N?”

JungKook’s voice was ice cold matching to his poker face.

“How thoughtful father. You even made research.”

Hands casually rested on the table, his father locked his fingers. 

“I am always interested in what you are doing.”

JungKook rolled his eyes then a cocky smile took its place on his lips.

“Right, only to know what I am doing with my shares in the company.”

Father Jeon’s expression was serious and sharp.

“Remember son I raised you. Did I do that for your disrespect?”

JungKook arched an eyebrow as he walked up to the desk, tapping his two fingers impatiently. 

“Can we get to the point already?”

His father arched his eyebrows too, voice deep and stern.

“Have your fun with her but nothing more... Then cut things off. Understand?”

JungKook pulled his hand away with an ironic chuckle.

“Don’t worry I am not going to repeat my mistakes.”

The middle-aged man rested his back on his seat.

“I hope so.”

JungKook could not help but rolled his eyes. If only his father loved him as much he loved this damn huge company.

“If that’s all I will get going.”

His father just gestured him to leave. Being pissed off JungKook almost ripped the first button of his shirt. He just made his way to his room calling his right-hand man Yugyeom along the way.

Yugyeom just greeted him in front of his room’s large door then followed him inside. He could tell how angry JungKook was. Yugyeom just waited for him to speak. JungKook found the article on his phone and sent it to him.

“I need you to contact the guy responsible for this article and learn who his source is.”

Yugyeom took a mere look at the article.

“This smells like scandal.”

JungKook poured himself some vodka before he took his seat.

“I know.”

Yugyeom thought for a second.

“I can already guess who is behind this but I will have to confirm.”

JungKook took another sip from his drink then sighed.

“If its Jimin I will ruin him.”

Yugyeom fixed his eyes at the screen of his tablet. 

“That is not gonna be easy. He is in charge of Ji Hyo’s common shares.”

JungKook took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Call the lawyer and tell him to see me.”

The lawyer arrived sooner than JungKook expected. JungKook explained everything and they talked about what type of evidence they need to cancel Ji Hyo’s part of shareholding.

Even though he arrived home an hour ago JungKook did never left that one secret room. A part of you felt relieved that he was not around to question you. However, you still wanted to see him. 

JungKook stood in front of the canvas, trying to decide what he should draw. He looked at the oil paints ordered beautifully. Painting was one of the most relaxing things for him. However, he could not put anything to the top of his brush. His phone buzzed in his pocket. The screen light up with Yugyeom’s text. 

It was Jimin.

JungKook threw the paint. The sculpture he had, fell down into thousands of pieces. That bastard was pushing his luck. You were about to knock the door when JungKook opened it. His dark piercing gaze landed on you.

“What are you doing here?”

You almost stuttered.

“I thought...”

Your eyes peaked inside. There were a few canvases covered with dark sheets. Pieces of the mirror covered the ground. You could not help.

“Mr. Jeon are you okay?”

JungKook said nothing. His silence was something you were used to but not this way. It was different. You confronted him again.

“Maybe you are mad at me but say something.”

JungKook arched an eyebrow at you.

“Why do you think so?”

You avoided his eyes, voice lower.

“I saw the article, the video... Everything. That was not supposed to happen.”

He stuck his hand to his pockets casually.

“Yes, that was not supposed to happen.”

You bit down your lip and just was ready to apologize.

“...but you did not force me to do anything Y/N.”

Surprised you looked into his eyes.

“Than why are you so mad, Mr. Jeon?”

JungKook didn’t answer. Noticing it was not going to work when you simply ask, you thought about something else. Holding his hand you asked him to come with you. 

You lead him to your room, slowly closed the door behind you. JungKook was still watching you curiously. You smiled as you got closer to him.

“Let’s do it here...”

JungKook was confused as he asked.

“Pick something you want to do to me. I will accept but I want something in return.”

JungKook ran his hand through his hair slowly.

“What is that?”

Your eyes never left his.

“I want answers, Mr. Jeon... You are a black box and I barely know anything about you.”

JungKook licked his lips, eyes avoiding yours.

“Y/N why are you doing this?”

You took his hand placed it on your chest. JungKook pulled it away.

“Y/N...You don’t know what I could do to you. You barely started with this whole thing.”

You stood there, holding his hand on your chest. You took a deep breath before you let it go.

“Tell me... What do you want me to do?”

You whispered. JungKook said nothing and waited for a good minute. What you suggested was crazy. Fucking you hard was a way to relieve his stress but he never thought he would have to talk through it. He was already in trouble because of you. 

“Strip”

...


	8. Open Up

“Strip.”

Standing in the middle of your huge room you were at his mercy again. With no fear but a pure thrill. The mirror to the side reflected both your figures.

JungKook’s eyes lustfully ghosted on your body. Shivering under his gaze you slowly pulled the straps of your comfortable black dress. The soft material flow slowly from your curves to the ground. 

JungKook’s eyes were still on you as if you were his prey. He took a slow tour around you. Two slender fingers pulled the back of your bra and left it back. When you gasped, JungKook’s face lit up with a pleasant smirk.

“These too.”

He had not laid a finger on you yet but your heart was racing. Eyes on the ground you slowly peeled your black lace bra off of yourself. Far from being sexy you slowly tugged your fingers each side of your matching panties.

JungKook’s hunger for you grew when the last piece of clothing slide down from your creamy skin. He admired every part of you, licking his lips. The way you hesitantly kick it away caused a cocky smile on his lips. His hair was still on point and exposing his forehead to you, which made his attitude even more effective. He was the boss and he reminded you of everything he did.

“Wait for me with your hands above your head.”

His dark voice leaked from your ears, already taking over your system. You stood there with your blood fire under your skin, doing as you were told.

JungKook’s footsteps on the tiled floor made faint sounds as he left. Back at his room, JungKook walked towards his toys. He swept the sleeves of his white shirt before he pulled the drawer. The silver bullet vibrator shone in his left hand as he grabbed the flogger with the right.

You were biting your lip when you heard those footsteps again. Before you could see what was in his hand JungKook lowered the light above your head. The room was dimly lit. Still not touching you JungKook ordered.

“Stick your hand out.”

You sticked your right hand out, seemed all fragile. However, JungKook knew you were not that fragile and he had to see how much you could take. JungKook’s voice dryly asked.

“Ready?”

You nod without a word. All of a sudden you felt a tiny pain on your sensitive palm. You closed it for a second then opened it back. Standing right in front of you with all his glory JungKook gave another order with arched eyebrows.

“Open your eyes and tell me... Did it hurt?”

Hardly making eye contact you shook your head.

“Just a little.”

JungKook’s eyes never left yours until he stopped behind you. 

“Hands back on your head.”

This time the flogger hit your ass cheeks. The sense washed you over really quickly.

“Ahhhh”

You could not help but moan. He did not hit you with lots of force and the pain was not bad. 

“One...”

Another slight hit on your waist got you whimpering. 

“Two...”

Light red marks began to appear on your skin. JungKook caressed them gently before he lifted his other hand again. The leather strings hit your back this time. You moaned involuntarily.

“Three...”

JungKook fixed your spread silky hair. He gently grabbed your chin, forcing you to face him. Your face looked smaller and delicate under the dim light but JungKook still could read you.

“Are you okay, baby girl?”

Afraid your voice would crack you swallowed.

“Yes, sir.”

JungKook buried his head to your neck. His teeth nibbling at your soft skin. Long fingers slowly slide down to your chest. Playing with your hardened nipples a little. He loved how your breasts fit in his hand and how fast they responded to his touch.

Those perfect lips right above your ear and eyes closed he whispered with a low voice.

“Open your legs.”

Watching him going down on his knees you parted your legs. Kissing down your belly, his fingers teased your thighs. JungKook’s long fingers caressed your folds slowly. 

JungKook blew cold air to the shiny toy before he started it. He teasingly placed it right on your clit. The slow vibration was enough to drive you crazy. Not being able to handle it, you cried out.

Along with a smirk, JungKook let it vibrate faster. With closed eyes you let your hands fall. Soon JungKook’s finger slowly slid it inside. It was far from filling you up as it was tiny but slightly teased your walls.

JungKook raised from the ground slowly. He set it to a faster pace which had you gasping. His thumb traveled on your lips. A smirk completed his dark gaze.

“Now...Let’s count again...”

His voice was so deep yet like a velvet. His tongue poked his cheek inside his mouth as he stared at you deeply. Then the flogger teasingly hit above your burning core.

“I...Ahhh...This...”

JungKook ignored your breathy murmurs.

“One...”

Another slightly stronger hit.

“Two...”

Preparing you for the last one.

“Three...”

This brand new feeling got you weak in the knees. 

“Mr. Jeon...”

You fell on all fours to the cold ground. You were not hurt but the mixture of pain and pleasure was strong.JungKook asked with a monotone voice, avoiding looking into your eyes.

“Are you hurt?”

You shook your head but he was still not looking at you. Even if he did he had to hear you talk.

“No...but...”

JungKook brought you back on your feet. 

“Look at me.”

He commanded with a strict voice and an eyebrow arched.

“First it's not Mr. Jeon... Y/N...”

You just tore your eyes away from him. He took a step closer to you, grabbing a handful of hair not so harshly.

“Do you remember how you should call me?”

You pleaded in hope of some mercy.

“Yes...Daddy.”

Smirking proudly, his hand let your hair go. He leaned in, teeth gently sank into the skin of your jaw.

“Now Y/N... Do you really want to go on?”

Biting your lip, you grabbed his shirt.

“Not me Sir... Do you want to go on...or...is this enough for you to talk to me?”

Your soft silky voice and unexpected defiance took JungKook by surprise. An expression you have noticed for the first time came across his face for a mere second. He was way too quick to fix it that you did not understand what it was.

The way you ignored what your body can take just left JungKook under a cloud. He did not know what to do with you. For the first time, it took his effort to understand a woman. Not letting it show, JungKook put his poker face on even though his heart started to race in his chest.

“Babygirl... I think its enough for you today...”

Taking a deep breath, you held your head up.

“No !”

JungKook’s eyes widen in surprise. He could not even hide it as he asked with his mouth agape.

“What ?!”

You repeated with determination.

“No ! If I stop you will not answer my questions.”

He stood still for a good minute. Thoughts rushing in his head, JungKook did not know what to say. All he knew you were not ready for what he could do. His hand messed the perfectly done strings of his hair but the voice was soft when he spoke.

“I would rather keep quiet than hurt you !”

With a straight face, you shook your head.

“That's not what I want.”

With his eyes closed, JungKook put his hands together right in front of his lips. JungKook’s eyes were pitch black and scary when he opened them again. Voice eyes cold, he ordered.

“Bend over...”

You bent over placing a hand to the commode you barely could reach. JungKook's two fingers gently pulled the bullet vibrator out. He threw it across the room. You heard the keen sound of his zipper as his hands undid his it in rush. JungKook pushed his pants down along with his Emporio Armani boxers.

Lining his member up to your core he pushed it in with one sharp move. He filled you up to the edge so suddenly that drove you insane. He did not waste a second to move. JungKook’s moves were relentless and deep. Your body tried to handle it but the pleasure swallowed you in. All lost in euphoria, you just kept yourself open for him to move in and out.

His hand holding the flogger raised once again. It randomly hit your skin along with every thrust. It was harsher and your skin was burning. The way he pounded you was rough. You did not know what to focus or feel.

His one hand grabbed your hip to hold you in place, probably left marks. The flogger he held in his other hand hit your skin harder. He kept doing it so the pleasure was fading away. 

You cried out and could not help with the tears swarming within your eyes after that last hit. A drop fell on your cheek. That was when everything stopped. JungKook immediately pulled out of you.

Seeing that one drop of tear brought JungKook back to his senses. This was his way. That's how he always but not with you. He did not want to see you cry. He did not want to hurt you. Your skin was covered in red from what he did and he should have not regretted that but it was not that simple this time.

When he stopped you turned around to face him. JungKook was kinda stunned and that was not how you expected to see him. Knowing that you have done this just so he would talk to you woke something up but he did not know what that was. His hand wiped those few drops as if they were feathers.

“So this is what it takes you to talk to me...”

Your simply chosen words felt like a slap on his face. Stepping out of his pants and boxers, he just carried you up. You asked but he ignored all your questions. With your legs wrapped below his waist, he headed to his room. Refusing to think he opened the large white door of his bathroom, flicking the key to turn the sidelights on. 

Walking inside his luxurious shower he pushed your body against the black glazed tiles and started the water. The sudden cold made you shiver but got kinda warm and better instantly. His eyes searched yours.

“Is it better now?”

You simply nod. This was not a command or anything this was a concern. For the first time, his voice was this weak. JungKook easily lifted you up a little more. His aching cock was inside of you again. You moaned with your eyes rolling back in but he still took it slow.

JungKook’s shallow thrusts were not like him but felt so good. The white shirt clung to his skin. Wishing you could touch him your hands desperately pulled it. His hair stuck to his forehead. Skin slapping filled the shower along with the faint constant sounds of water. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck tighter as he thrust into you harder. The way he filled you up, the way he worked your body brought you to the edge sooner than you expected. Your nails digging into the fabric of his shirt, you bit down your lip.

“Sir...Can I...”

JungKook buried his head through your neck right after he answered.

“Come...”

Your body let it go and fireworks exploded right before your eyes. Along with you clenching around him, his member twitched within your tight walls. The feeling rushed through his veins when he came, but JungKook held himself. He kept holding your shaking body, supporting it with his glorious thigh.

Your legs rested each side of his as your body went limp. He slowly put you down. Trying to keep your balance with shaky legs you murmured.

“Mr. Jeon...”

JungKook did not look at you. His hand clicked the shiny metal to stop the warm water.

“Shhhh”

He unbuttoned the wet shirt and threw it to the ground. Walking up to the grey bathroom cupboard, he casually opened it. First, he grabbed a small towel to wrap it around his waist. It hung right there dangerously low.

He leaned in again as you kept watching. Picking up a soft towel, JungKook walked back towards you. He gently wrapped it around your delicate body. Then he carried you up. When he placed you on his own bed you were shocked. Eyes wide you searched his eyes.

“Mr. Jeon... I should go back to my room.”

JungKook’s knitted his eyebrows together along with a playful smirk.

“You can call me JungKook for now and I thought you wanted to talk.”

You bit down your lip after a slight nod. JungKook’s warm hand laid on yours.

“What do you want to know Y/N?”

Captivated by his mesmerizing deep eyes and soft voice you spoke without thinking.

“Why did you pick me? I bet I was not the only one on your list.”

You could not dare to use his name at first. However, JungKook chuckled as this was an expected question. He licked his lips before he answered.

“Yes you were not the only one but you were the most innocent.”

The first question was the easy one. A try out not to scare him away. However, you did not know how long he will let his guard down and you did not want to waste this chance to learn.

“Who was the source of that reporter?”

JungKook’s body tensed as soon as he heard the question. He sighed before he replied.

“It was Park Jimin.”

You weighted your words before you went on. If you were to say anything wrong, he would never do this again. You hesitantly spoke.

“I guess you have known each other for a long time...”

Pulling his hand away JungKook sharply nod.

“Yes... He was my best friend and my right-hand man. Before he hated me.”

You slowly got closer to him and finally, his name fell from your lips for the second time since you met.

“Why does he hate you JungKook?”

JungKook arched an eyebrow at you but he still loved the way his name fell from your lips. Eyes focused to distance JungKook spoke.

“Once I somehow ... slept with his older sister.”


	9. A little Normal

“Once I somehow... slept with his older sister.”

You were kind of surprised upon hearing those words but not shocked. It was not a surprise someone like JungKook to sleep with many girls. However, he was not the type to fuck his best friend's sister. With arched eyebrows, you asked.

“How did that happen?”

JungKook avoided your eyes as he sighed.

“I had no idea who she was. Her hair was different color...and she had this mask on. I found out later.”

With no hesitation you completed.

“But Jimin thought you knew.”

JungKook stared into your eyes momentarily before he noded.

“Yes, he did not believe me.”

He was lost in thoughts again. Thinking how he felt back then when all those things happened, you sighed. You slowly put your hand over his, not sure if he would allow you to do so. Your hand was smaller than his so it didn’t cover much. 

JungKook was staring at the sight. You were not like others because you were warm and kind. You did not want the things he offered like others. A girl who could stand against wealth yet care about who he really was. Your hand resting on his to comfort was not something fake and he knew it deep inside. Another thing he knew, you were a cliff he should not step in.

**“You are not a bad guy JungKook...”**

He arched an eyebrow at you along with a bitter chuckle.

“Even after what I have done to you today?”

You stared right into his eyes as you nod. You did so because you were sure he never wanted to hurt you.

“Do you know it was nothing compared to what I have done to the others?”

You just whispered.

“I do JungKook... but I also do know you are not bad...”

What JungKook feared was so close. He had to pull himself together. Avoiding your eyes without a word, he easily carried you off of his bed. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he walked to the door across his bed. 

JungKook carried you as if you were lighter than a pillow. He walked into your room casually. He slowly placed you on the soft maroon sheets. The only thing that allowed you to see JungKook was the city lights leaking from the window. 

Those wet dark locks covered his beautiful face. You just watched JungKook’s breathtaking beauty in awe. Eyes clouded with thoughts, he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. His large hand patted your hair as he whispered.

“Sleep babygirl.”

You pleaded for him to stay but JungKook did not. He quietly turned around to leave. Right when he was at the door your soft voice stopped him.

“Maybe I am not what you want. I am not a chaebol's girl for you to marry or one of those slaves that obey whatever you say. I am just me so don’t treat like anyone else.”

JungKook chuckled at your words before he told you to sleep again. You could not have been this wrong. You were everything he wanted and that was the problem. 

Nothing went how he planned today and he should have hated it but he had not. The way his heart was beating fast bothered him. He spent his restless night in his painting room. He needed some time to think and focus. 

JungKook picked whatever the color he wants and threw some on the canvas however he wished. The mess of his mind could be read by that canvas as the sun started to rise.

You woke up early in the morning. Lazily rubbing your eyes you did your self-care quickly then headed out of your room. You knocked but there was no answer from JungKook’s room. You made your way downstairs. 

It was the second time you found him there. He was just closing the door when you stopped on your step. He did not notice your presence until he shoved his hands to his sweatpants.

The front of those black sweatpants distended because of his hands. His thighs were on full display under the fabric. Your eyes fell on his exposed groins as his sweatpants casually hung low around his hips. The sight made your insides curl in need. 

“Were you painting?”

You simply tried to distract yourself. The question left your mouth with no hesitation. JungKook seemed surprised so you felt the need to explain.

“I saw those canvases inside yesterday.”

JungKook simply explained.

“I only draw when something matters or when I am confused.”

You just started walking towards him.

“Can I see them?”

When you stopped right in front of him JungKook patted your hair gently.

“Not yet babygirl... but I will show you sometime.”

You were so ready to protest but the ringing of the phone distracted both of you.

“Lawyer Kim... I was waiting for you...”

JungKook leaned in and whispered to your ear.

“Be a good girl and wait...”

Your hands reached and touched his chest lightly. He stopped for a second then just held your wrist. He did not care about being on the phone and buried his lips to your neck. Then he stopped momentarily.

“Yes, the documents are ready.”

You just pulled away to let him talk in peace. Making your way to the kitchen, you saw the breakfast was ready. Though there was this particular thing you wanted. You grabbed some eggs from the fridge. Cracked them into a large bowl, added some yogurt and basil while stirring it up.

The omelet was about to be ready when JungKook walked in. He stopped right by the door with his arms crossed.

“Did you just walk away from me to make an omelet?”

You giggled at his words.

“Ohhh... Your pride is hurt because of poor omelet?”

JungKook smirked at you.

“Keep talking like that and your mouth will be full of **me** instead of that _poor omelet_...”

Mouth agape you blinked once.

“I am just hungry...”

JungKook casually sit and gestured you to sit too. The maid just came back as she almost stuttered. She was kind of scared and it almost broke your heart to see the poor girl like that.

“Mr. Jeon... You did not want this but Miss just cooked...”

JungKook looked at her then you.

“Serve both of us.”

JungKook took a bite and he was impressed. You were fairly good at cooking and he just loved the basil for the first time. You just could not help.

“You don’t have to eat... You don’t like basil I know but I just thought...”

JungKook arched an eyebrow with a dull voice as he swallowed his second bite.

“Thought I would not eat...”

You nodded only to make him give you a small smile.

“I wanted to taste it. Basil is not too much so I like it.”

The proud happy smile on your face just made JungKook chuckle. You were still his babydoll even though you were stubborn. You were very easy to please and smile.

Though your mind drifted to the phone conversation from earlier and you wondered this one thing.

“The lawyer...”

JungKook stopped chewing as he threw you a serious stare.

“Was that about Jimin?”

JungKook just nodded with no words. That expression caused you to regret your question. Tearing your eyes away you murmured.

“I... I am sorry. I was just curious.”

JungKook casually took another bite.

“Its okay Y/N... ”

You bit down your lip. 

“You are not mad at me?”

JungKook did not look at you as he tried to put the words together.

“No... I am not used to talking about this kind of stuff with someone...”

You said nothing back but simply nod. At least he was finally opening up even though it was not easy. You did not ask again not to push your luck. The rest of the breakfast was quiet but not uncomfortable at all. 

* * *

After breakfast JungKook got ready to leave. In suit and tie, he was that ice cold but burning hot man again. His voice low and serious JungKook walked towards the door. 

When he arrived at the huge building of the company, lawyer Kim NamJoon was already waiting. The tall man fixed his square black glasses and raised from his seat to greet JungKook. 

“Mr. Jeon...”

His suit matched with the dark leather seat he occupied it again. JungKook greeted him formally.

“Mr. Kim... I assume you got everything ready.”

NamJoon flashed a smile.

“Yes...”

The famous lawyer who lost no case put the documents on the huge table in front of JungKook. The man explained as JungKook was glancing whats written.

“She can’t hand her shares to Jimin as long as it's not approved by all of the shareholders.”

JungKook arched his eyebrows.

“This looks way too easy.”

NamJoon noded with a poker face.

“Indeed... If she takes them back the case will be dismissed.”

JungKook caressed his chin.

“The article that was published about me. How could we make use of it.”

NamJoon stopped for a moment as he thought.

“If we can keep the case under judgment we can use that as evidence.”

JungKook shook his head in disapproval.

“Risky.”

NamJoon was hesitant for a moment but he decided to go for his bright new idea.

“We can bring up the charge for deception for the money she took from you.”

JungKook said nothing but just turned up the speaker which was directly connected to his secretary. The gentle female voice filled the room.

“Yes, Mr. Jeon...”

JungKook spoke with a dull voice.

“Tell YugYeom to see me right now.”

The two very serious men waited in silence for YugYeom to appear. He did not take long for sure. Soon the secretary informed them of his arrival. The man within the grey suit greeted both men.

“YugYeom... We need the account activities of Ji Hyo between 2015 and 2016.”

Yugyeom simply noded.

“Are you going to use them for the case?”

JungKook left his pen to the table as he directed his eyes at YugYeom.

“Not for sure but I need a detailed paper on that.”

YugYeom stopped for a moment.

“Should I look for Jimin’s too.”

JungKook arched his eyebrows.

“Can you do it quietly.”

Yugyeom let out a confident smile.

“Sure.”

NamJoon agreed along with the two and YugYeom left to make a few calls to get through Jimin’s account activities. This was going to be harder than Ji Hyo’s but still was not impossible.

* * *

When Jimin’s phone rang Ji Hyo lifted her head from his bare chest. Jimin sighed as he shifted in bed. His small hand grabbed the phone and Jimin answered without checking the caller’s id. 

The woman on the phone spoke with an overly done cute voice. Jimin was running out of patience as he asked the fatal question.

“Did you learn anything for me?”

The woman answered in confidence.

“Why would I call you if I did not?”

A smile took its place on Jimin’s plump lips.

“Now you have my attention so don’t keep me waiting.”

His voice was way gentle than before. The girl almost whispered.

“A lawyer visited him today. And I think Yugyeom is checking on something for them. I heard your name at some point.”

Jimin’s smile fade away but he just did not leave the woman hanging like that. He whispered back.

“The bag you wanted is yours. I will send it tomorrow.”

Jimin heard her saying something but just hung up instead. Jimin texted his lawyer to meet him 

* * *

After Lawyer Kim left JungKook was focused on some other work he had in hand. The screen of his phone lit up along with a single beep. When he clicked the notification the picture of you in one of his favorite lingeries flashed.

  


His eyes were twice their size. Tilting his head to the side once he tried to control himself. However, the slight hard-on was still there. His fingers almost flew on the keyboard as he answered.

_“Just wait babydoll, I will rip those off of you and fuck you till you beg me to stop._


	10. Hot & Cold

You rubbed your thighs together unwillingly. You just wanted to tease JungKook but you were undeniably in need after his reply. Not knowing how to distract yourself, you made your way to the movie room.

The smell of leather was very welcoming when you opened the door. Slowly walking to the maroon leather seat, you made yourself comfortable. Grabbed the thin black remote you picked some movie you have not watched yet. 

It was sort of good but not enough to stop your urge to touch yourself. Keeping your eyes on the screen you tried to focus. It was way too long for your taste and you could not take it anymore. Grabbing the remote you just pushed the big red button and the screen faded to black. 

The lights turned back on automatically so the almost empty room and light champain walls were in your vision again. Sighing in frustration you made your way to the dark gray door. Out of the room you stopped in front of the door aimlessly. 

Decided to talk to your family, you picked your phone. You mom and sister were so happy to hear your voice.Walking around the house you smiled because you missed them so much.

“How have you been?”

Your mom asked. You just smiled to yourself.

“I am good mom... School hasn’t started yet though.”

The talk just when on with usual updates on their lives and yours. Except for JungKook part though. They still had no idea you were his toy and you had no intention to let them know. Saying you were going to visit them soon you ended the call. 

Then there was this one particular person you wanted to talk to. TaeHyung has not contacted you after he found out about you and JungKook and it was eating you inside. Your fingers dialed his numbers like the countless times they have done before. It was ringing but noone answered and you were losing hope. Just as your hand fall down from your ear you heard Tae’s deep voice.

“Y/N...”

You smiled as you put the phone back on its place.

“Tae... I... We didn’t talk since...”

Tae’s voice was kinda cold.

“Please...Just don’t bring it up.”

You sighed as if you were a little child who has done something wrong and was getting scolded because of that.

“Are you still mad?”

On the other side of the phone Tae let out a bitter laugh.

“I am not mad at you... I just miss you...We used to see each other everyday.”

You had a broken smile on your lips.

“I know...”

After those words nothing more than a whisper Tae changed the topic and the conversation was more casual and less heavy. 

“You owe me one game on the pool... Don’t forget...”

You just giggled.

“Ohh we will play and you see how good I am now.”

Soon your conversation ended sweetly. 

Your mind drifted to that room JungKook never allowed you in. You asked to see the paintings but he just refused. Way too curious for your own good, you thought you could take a peek.

Checking if there were any housekeeper around you slowly reached for the doorknob. Quietly turning your hand the door opened with a faint sound. Your body slipped in there fluidly. 

All the canvases were under different colors of huge sheets. There was one particular bigger canvas standing alone at the very back of the room. The black soft sheet fallen sides elegantly.

Standing in front of it, your hand gently grabbed the sheet. Not knowing what to expect you just pulled it down. Mouth agape you just stared at the revealed sight. It was _HER ...Ji Hyo... _JungKook drew her within every single detail as if she was a goddess. Only then it occured to you how much he was in love.

_“Y/N”_

JungKook’s soft yet intimidating voice filled the room when you least expected. His tie was loose and first button of black fitted shirt undone. A rude eyebrow shot up, his dark eyes was watching you. 

“Mr Jeon”

You almost stuttered as you bit down your lip. Putting the black sheet back to the painting you waited. His gaze was so intense that you had to avoid it. You kept looking down, mentally cursing yourself for what you have done.

Calm and collected he made this bossy thing with his two fingers. Upon seeing what he wanted, you walked towards him with eyes still glued to ground. When you stopped he gently put his fingers under your chin and forced you to look at him.

“You are not allowed to be here, are you?”

You just whispered a _no_ as you could not dare to speak loudly. His perfume washed your face when he pulled you closer. A smell you really like...

“Now thats not how you pay for my kindness babygirl, is it?”

You just whispered again.

“No sir...I am sorry”

JungKook pulled the edge of your dress and watched it pool around your ankles. With a pleasant smirk he played with the string of your bra. 

“You couldn’t wait nice and pretty, you naughty little thing... Teasing me first then invading my privacy...”

He just ripped the bra off of you with a swift move. The fabric fell down to the ground in pieces. Being exposed all of a sudden like that caused you to whimper.

“Daddy... I am...”

He hushed you with a finger pressed to your lips. 

“Now be a nice little slut and show** Daddy**_ how sorry _you are.”

You just waited for what was yet to come. JungKook pinched your hardened nubs then played with your breasts. He enjoyed how they fitted in his hand perfectly. After he took his time with them his hands slowly explored your body. Soft fingers lingered on your arm.

“Hands together...”

That dark yet sweet voice ordered. When you did as you were told, JungKook tied them up with a poker face. He licked his lip deliciously within a dangerous gleam on his eyes. He pulled the strings of the tie and you walked behind. 

Finding enough distance fo you two, JungKook stopped and pushed you to the wall rather roughly.Between your parted legs, his fingers expertly found your clothed core. He teased with a few rubs as you moaned.

“Such a mess already” 

JungKook whispered to your ear.

_“Lets see how many times you can come for Daddy...”_

Without giving you a second, he pulled your panties down and unzipped himself. Pulling his rock hard member out he lifted your body up. With one quick merciless trust JungKook filled you up. 

Crying out you adjusted your tied up hands on his shoulders for some support. JungKook just moved in and out, already got you moaning. One hand on the wall, one arm holding your body JungKook increased his pace.

Your body was sliding up and down on the wall with his sharp moves but JungKook did not care. Drops of sweat starting to cover his face as he was still in his clothes. 

Cursing under breath JungKook pushed himself even deeper. Your body could not take it anymore. Moans or whimpers were not doing it. The way he moved was nothing like before. You could barely ask for permission with a hoarse whisper.

“Can I...”

Eyes closed JungKook just grunted above your ear.

“Come”

You let go as your body shook. JungKook was still deep inside you and that made everything surreal. You just screamed as your walls kept clenching around his still erected cock. You were already wrecked but knew this was not the end. JungKook threw you on his shoulder which took you by surprise.

“Ughhh...What are you doing?”

A spank cut your question off and you moaned. A second one turned your flesh into sweet pink as JungKook climbed the stairs with ease as if he was not carrying you. Your skin was more of red after a few spanks of those veiny strong hands.

JungKook made his way to the bathroom and into the shower. The black tiles reflecting both your figures under the dim light. He pushed you towards the wall and tied your hands to the shiny metal pipe of his luxurious shower.

He walked out of the shower and took the remote to start the water. The cold water streamed down right above your head and you whined. JungKook nonchalantly chuckled at you as he slowly took his watch off. He unbuttoned his black shirt one by one. Paying a stare at you in the process. His toned chest and abs that you were dying to touch were on full display. The slight shadow enchanted their shape and if it was not for punishment you would beg him to fuck you just for that.

The water was already warm when he peeled his pants along with boxers off of himself in he sexiest way possible. His thighs slightly flexed as he took a step out of them. 

JungKook casually walked in and stopped right behind you. Your delicate body covered in drops was begging for him to take you and he did so. Allowing his left hand run down your back his right hand wrapped down your belly, pulled you towards him harsly.

He just filled you to the edge again with one swift move. You cried out as JungKook started to move. The way he streched your walls so deliciously made your body weak. His damp hair covered his eyes as he enjoyed your warmness.

As his moves got rougher, you wrapped your fingers around the pipe. He pulled out for a second but filled you from behind soon. He was rather slow not to hurt you but it drove you crazy. JungKook pushed your feet together while pulling your hair.

“Better huh, feel me all in there.”

You just cried out again.

“Yes daddy...”

The skin slapping echoed in bathroom. You watched the reflection of you two on the shining back tiles. JungKook wrapped his hand around your throat. He knew you were close and he just moved even faster. While his long fingers cutting your breath off, your body shook uncontrollably.

JungKook pulled out this time as he did not want to come yet. He was not done with you. His large hands undid the tie and turned you around. He wanted you to watch how he was about to wreck you even more if that was possible. He lifted your leg up and tied it to the pipe. With his biceps moving with every single move he tied your hand above your knee with whats left from his tie. 

He read your body well enough to know you were more sensitive on that side. Pushing two fingers in easily, he moved them in and out. You just came a few seconds ago yet this was too much. You begged for some mercy.

“Daddy please...”

JungKook wrapped his hand around your throat again as his lips ghosted over your small one. Big coal black eyes never leaving yours he moved his fingers faster.

_“Take it... I am not done with you yet...”_

After your high pitched moan and whimper, his fingers were gone. His big cock replaced them with making you scream. Hand grabbing your hips JungKook trusted into you fast and relentlessly. You had no control on your body and you could not even scream anymore. 

You just watched his inhuman pace. You were way too high to think or do something. When he started to rub your sensitive clit you just shake your head. Your body could not handle anything at that moment. It was almost painful that a few teardrops fell on your cheeks. Your mind state was never this blurry before.

JungKook’s thumb did not stop rubbing you as he watched how desperate you were. He loved how your eyes begged him as the pleasure was too much. Enduring everything until then he was close to edge. Gritting his teeth he gave you a few sharp,fast trust that made both of you go.

JungKook undid the tie and caught you before you fell. He pressed your delicate body to his closer. You two stood there under the water as you still kept shaking. It took a few good minutes for them to stop. 

Even though they stopped JungKook did not let go of you. You felt his heartbeat on your own chest. After a deep sigh he whispered.

“I just hate that painting... I just hate that I spent hours to make it perfect.”

You hesitantly put your hand on his back.

“Don’t... You cared about her enough to do that.”

JungKook let out a bitter laugh.

“Thats what I hate the most...I was going to show her when I...”

You just pressed your chin on his shoulder. He did not have to tell you the rest. You could pretty much picture the scene he walked in. _Ji Hyo spreaded all for Jimin as he fucked her._

“You did not deserve that JungKook... Its her fault that she couldn’t see the things you have done for her...”

JungKook took a step back and looked into your eyes. You could see how much in pain he was. Then that look was replaced with confusion. Within a few seconds and no words the wall was back up. He cut the running water.

“Get dressed Y/N...”

And you faced his muscular back and shaped round ass while JungKook walked out. The sight was to die for though you sighed. He was that ice cold, distant man again.


End file.
